THE LAST LOVE SONG
by usanto shima
Summary: Ese verano, dos corazones aprenderán el verdadero valor de la vida y lo frágil y cruel que ésta es.  Fue en un pequeño y agonizante planeta azul, donde él pudo escuchar su última canción de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**En primer lugar me gustaria acarar que las PPGD le pertenecen a Bleedman y no a mi. Hola gente, en segundo lugar y de todo corazon, quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo XDD, ojala que que todos sus deseos y planes de dominio mundial se vuelvan una realidad.**

**Esto fue algo que se ocurrio despues de leer el fic de Matt griddles (el cual espero que continue pronto) Tomando algunos de sus personajes como Barasia, Tentoraijin y como base el cap 6 del doujin de las PPGD e incluyendo uno que otro anime como Iriya ufo Natsu no Sora entre otros. Desarrolle una historia que tengo fe les gustara al menos un poco.**

**Ups, casi lo olvido. Tengo que mencionar algo muy importante, y es que este fic va a tener muchas escenas ecchi, una buena dosis de sangre, romance y trajedia. Asi que como podran imaginar con tales generos esta no sera una historia de azucar flores y muchos colores. Eso si, voy a plantear tematicas un tanto diferentes y aun más adultas y fuertes de como hasta ahora ha mostrado Bleedman, tal vez hasta sientan por momentos que estan leyendo algun fic de Elfenlied o Gantz.**

**Ya mejor me cierro la boca y los dejo en paz con su lectura. **

* * *

><p><strong>LA ULTIMA CANCION DE AMOR<strong>

**Por **

**Heavenwolf**

**Capítulo I**

**Un primer día de clases. El comienzo de todo**

* * *

><p>Faltaban escasas horas para que se terminaran las vacaciones de verano, y como era de esperarse; en la casa de los Utonio se escuchaban los gritos y protestas de cierta niñita de cabello azabache.<p>

-Eso es lo que te sacas por haberte pasado todas las vacaciones de verano– le dijo Burbuja con su habitual risilla.

-¡Solo déjame en paz!- rugió Bellota ¡no es mi culpa que Gears Of wars 3 sea tan adictivo!- la Súperpoderosa de ojos esmeralda continuo mal diciendo las matemáticas. Aunque en realidad era tal y como ella dijo; y fue por esa razón que su padre se había negado a comprarle su nuevo Play Station 3 con un disco duro de un Terra Byte.

-Menos mal que le pedí a Blossom que me ayudara con mi tarea– dijo Bubbles para sus adentros.

Seguramente Blossom también hubiese ayudado a Buttercup pero, esa noche; ella y otra amiga suya se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Mandy. O al menos eso fue lo que Blossom le dijo al profesor Utonio.

* * *

><p>En el silencio de la noche. Tres siluetas se pararon frente a la entrada del nuevo parque acuático de Megaville.<p>

-Si alguien nos descubre estaremos en graves problemas- le advirtió Blossom a las dos niñas que estaban con ella –Dios; no sé cómo fue que lograste convencerme de hacer esto Mandy– los ojos de la Súperpoderosa de cabello rojo, comenzaron a brillar y luego emitieron un finísimo rayo láser de color rojo. Blossom sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo era un acto de vandalismo, algo que definitivamente no iba con ella. Claro que también estuvo esa vez, cuando ella robo un juego de palos de golf para regalárselos al profesor en el día del padre. Aun así, ella no dio marcha atrás hasta que su láser fundió el candado de la puerta de entrada.

-Tardaste demasiado- protesto Mandy -¿Acaso derretir un simple candado es algo tal difícil? Hasta yo pude haberlo hecho más rápido- la impaciente rubia entro seguida por Betty Barret, quien era la otra niña a la que ella había retado a entrar de noche, al nuevo y aun sin inaugurar parque acuático de Megaville.

Betty vio que Blossom dudaba en entrar –Blossom. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres–

Blossom suspiro para tranquilizarse a sí misma –Está bien, ya he llegado demasiado lejos de todos modos– y poniendo una mirada llena de determinación, ella también entro.

Waterland era excesivamente enorme, muy al estilo de una metrópoli como lo es Megaville. Desde extensas y profundas piscinas, hasta toboganes y trampolines que causaban vértigo con el simple hecho de verlos. Mandy sonrió maliciosamente mientras su mirada recorría la altura de más de 20 metros del trampolín frente a ella –No está nada mal, apuesto a que el tonto de Billy mojaría sus pantalones si se subiera a este pequeño– incluso alguien tan fría como Mandy se sintió algo nerviosa al ver el imponente trampolín, aunque claro; ella jamás admitiría algo como eso.

-Bueno; que les parece si probamos la piscina de allá primero– sugirió Betty al señalar una de las albercas para los adultos.

Blossom dirigió su vista a donde señalaba su amiga pelirroja. Pero, al hacerlo su visón sobrehumana alcanzo a ver algo que la dejo helada –¡Dios mío!- exclamo al ver una persona, o mejor dicho el cuerpo inerte de un niño en el fondo de la piscina.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? Es solo un simple cadáver- dijo Mandy. Para alguien como ella que tenía a la muerte como su amigo, ver el cuerpo sin vida de una persona era como ver a un insecto. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales ningún chico de su escuela, a excepción de Irvin desde luego, tenía el valor suficiente para invitarla a una cita. Ni mucho menos hacer algo que la hiciese enfadar.

A diferencia de Mandy; ni Blossom ni Betty podían tranquilizarse y no era para menos. Su pequeña aventura nocturna se había convertido en un tétrico hallazgo –Esto es horrible ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Llamar a la policía?- pregunto Blossom con voz quejumbrosa.

Betty puso las manos sobre los hombros de Blossom –Pero si hacemos eso, un nuestros padres sabrán lo que hicimos. ¡Nos van a castigar hasta que estemos en secundaria!–

Por un momento Blossom desvió la mirada e imaginó la reacción del profesor. Su cara de disgusto y desilusión al saber que su niñita le había mentido. Y peor aún, para salir a altas horas de la noche y entrar de forma ilícita a un parque acuático. No; ella no podía hacerle eso al hombre que le había dado la vida y que por años la había alimentado y educado con todo su amor.

Se podría decir que ese momento. La pequeña Blossom Utonio se encontraba con el mayor dilema de su vida.

-¡Bah!- soltó Mandy de repente –No entiendo por qué se ponen así, lo único que tenemos que hacer es llamar al 911 y largarnos de aquí antes que llegue la policía–

-¡Esa tampoco es una opción, esto no es Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado!- objeto Betty

Mandy frunció el ceño con fuerza y se acercó a Betty de forma amenazante -¡¿acaso tienes una mejor idea?– Betty no le respondió nada y bajo la mirada. –Sí, eso mismo pensé–

Blossom fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había abierto –B-Bien, pero al menos deberíamos sacarlo del agua– Betty apenas si podía creer que Blossom estuviera de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Entonces sácalo tú misma– se apresuró a decir Mandy, ella tomo a Betty de su brazo y tiro de este –date prisa, Betty y yo iremos a buscar un teléfono–

-¡Oye espera!– protesto Blossom pero su reclamo fue demasiado tardío. Ahora tendría que hacerlo.

Blossom dudo por un par de segundos y luego se lanzó al agua. El cuerpo del niño estaba en el fondo de la enorme piscina. Generalmente cuando alguien se ahogaba su cuerpo flotaba en la superficie pero, extrañamente; no era así, y tampoco traía puesto un traje de baño. De hecho el tenia puesto un uniforme de una escuela diferente a la de Blossom; tenia los zapatos puestos aun. Aunque Blossom sentía mucho miedo de tocar a un difunto, ella tomo los brazos del niño y lo saco del agua colocando su cuerpo de lado cuidadosamente en la orilla.

El niño tenía el cabello café claro y corto, Blossom pensó que seguramente el debió tener ojos de color avellana. A simple vista podía deducirse que era de una misma edad con Dexter, aunque eso solo lo sabría con exactitud hasta que publicaran su obituario en Megaville News Time.

Mientras Blossom pensaba si hacia sido un asesinato o no. En ese instante ocurrió algo que literalmente hizo que ella se elevara por el susto.

-Cof, Cof–

El niño había comenzado a toser y a arrojar agua.

El corazón del auto nombrado líder de las Chicas Súperpoderosas golpeaba con fuerza su pequeño pecho. Lo que ella estaba viendo solo ocurría en las películas de zombis, donde casi siempre niñitas como ella terminaban siendo devoradas por los muertos vivientes.

El niño continúo tosiendo y vomitando agua hasta que, un par de minutos después arrojo todo el líquido que había tragado. Luego lentamente se sentó en el piso. Su piel algo pálida no cambió mucho y tampoco estaba temblando de frio. Ambas cosas eran anormales debido al tiempo que había pasado bajo el agua, ahora mismo debería de estar tan pálido como un fantasma y temblando a causa de la hipotermia.

Aun sintiéndose algo aterrada por esa "inesperada e increíble resurrección" Blossom se acercó lentamente al niño –T-¿Te encuentras b-bien?- balbuceó ella. El recién vuelto a la vida no le respondió nada y solo asintió.

Blossom se llevó las manos a su pecho y exhaló sintiéndose muy aliviada –Menos mal. Cielos sí que nos diste un buen susto- ella le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie -vamos, busquemos a mis amigas para irnos de aquí–

El chico de cabello castaño claro negó con la cabeza. Tambaleándose un poco, él se puso sobre sus pies y se dirigió nuevamente al agua.

Inmediatamente Blossom se interpuso en su camino -¡¿Qué crees que haces, casi te ahogas y ahora quieres regresar al agua? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes nadar bien ¿verdad?– el niño volvió a negar con la cabeza y en ese momento abrió sus parpados. Era tal y como Blossom pensó, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color avellana y tenían un brillo que, claramente mostraba el cansancio del niño. Blossom se sentía muy confundida al ver aquellos orbes cafés; esa era la primera vez que sintió así al ver los ojos de un chico. Eran completamente distintos a los de Dexter o del profesor, eran tan densos, tan brillantes, que sin haberse dado cuenta, su joven corazón había sido apresado en ellos.

El ruido de seis helicópteros y varias sirenas de patrullas sacó a Blossom de su trance. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y corto, bajo de uno de los helicópteros. Traía puesto un traje de color azul oscuro casi negro igual que su corbata, lleva el saco al hombro y su cara daba la apariencia de no haberse afeitado en un par de días.

Blossom no sabía si era un policía, o un agente del FBI pero, una cosa estaba clara en su mente. Fuera quien fuese, ella estaba nuevamente en problemas.

-Ya es hora de volver a casa, ya has causado un gran alboroto por salir a escondidas- le dijo el hombre al niño dándole una toalla para que pudiese secarse.

-Uh… disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?– pregunto Blossom tomando una actitud algo defensiva.

-Bueno, se podría decir que soy como un hermano mayor para él. Aunque; la verdad es que solo soy su guardián- respondió el hombre. El brazo del niño y luego vio a Blossom a los ojos –ya veo, yo solía hacer lo mismo que ustedes cuando era niño. No te preocupes, no le diremos nada a tu padre ni los de tus amigas si me prometes no decir nada sobre esta pequeña aventura -¿de acuerdo?- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El hombre saco un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo –G1 informando, objetivo asegurado salimos ahora mismo-

-G1 recibido, halcones del 1 al 5 regresando a la base– dijo un hombre a través del comunicador.

-Bien, ahora. Creo que deberíamos irnos; ah cierto, cuando salgas de aquí un auto te lleva a ti, y a tus amigas a casa– y sin dar ninguna otra explicación el marcho llevándose consigo al niño.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Blossom se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Mientras se ponía su uniforme de color rosa, ella pensaba en su extraño encuentro con aquel niño de cabello castaño y la sospechosa aparición de los militares, los hombres vestidos de negro, y del hombre que dijo ser su guardián. Blossom siguió pensando en ello sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.<p>

Sus dos hermanas ya estaban listas y esperando a que ella terminara de vestirse -¡Apresúrate chica líder, no quiero legar tarde el primer día de escuela!– grito Buttercup molesta por la tardanza.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en llegar?– pregunto Bubbles

Buttercup se froto las manos como lo hacían los villanos de las películas –Hoy formara el nuevo equipo de soccer, y adivina quién será el capitán este periodo–

Bubbles se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior, -¿Tu?-

-Exacto– respondió Buttercup con un destello en sus ojos –voy a divertirme mucho haciendo que unos cuantos novatos muerdan el polvo–

Blossom bajo volando a toda velocidad dejando un flash de color rosa tras de sí. –Ya estoy lista, perdón por la tardanza, creo que mi mente estaba en otro lugar– se disculpó ella con una sonrisa que la hizo verse aún más bonita.

-Ya era hora– se quejó Buttercup

* * *

><p>De camino a la escuela Buttercup molestaba a Bubbles con una araña de plástico, mientras que Blossom seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Pero, fue entonces que la Súperpoderosa de ojos color magenta se dio cuenta de que el profesor estaba muy callado. Normalmente el estaría llamándole la atención a Buttercup o tarareando alguna vieja canción de los Beatles. Pero, parecía que el también en otro mundo, incluso tenía la radio apagada. El resto del camino no fue diferente, Adric se mantuvo en silencio, y con la mirada firme tras el volante. Blossom sabía que tenía algo que ver con la conversación que él tuvo anoche con uno de los hombres de traje negro; y lo más seguro era que ellos habían roto su promesa de no decir nada.<p>

-Que torpe soy, creo que olvide mi portafolio en la sala otra vez– dijo al fin Adric con su habitual tono alegre. Escucharlo decir eso tranquilizo y más cuando él le acaricio la corona de su cabeza.

El cortó viaje habitual de 35 minutos término, y el viejo Ford Mustang de 1965 se detuvo frente a la Megaville Elemtary School.

-Que tenga un buen día profesor– se despidieron las tres al unísono

-Que tengan un buen día niñas y bellota…. – Adric se detuvo mientras encendía nuevamente el motor de su auto.

-¿Sí?–

-Intenta no crear una conmoción en el simulacro antiaéreo de hoy ¿quieres?– le respondió su padre riendo un poco.

Buttercup arrugo la cara -Sí, sí, lo que usted diga profesor–

-Es cierto Buttercup, por un momento todos creímos que de verdad estábamos siendo invadidos por alienígenas– gimió Bubbles al recordar el incidente del primer simulacro.

-Pufft, ustedes no tienen sentido del humor– gruño Buttercup al cruzarse de brazos. Y así, ellas tres se unieron a cientos de estudiantes de todos los grados.

Un gran número de vehículos militares, rompió habitual conversación de las chicas con sus compañeros de clase. Buttercup creyó haber visto a alguien conocido en uno de los Jeeps, pero ella pensó que se había equivocado; de ninguna manera podría tratarse de ese sujeto.

Uno de sus compañeros de clase se acercó a ellas. Se trataba de un chico de cabello oscuro y gafas; Dib membrana, un chico aficionado a las conspiraciones secretas y ovnis, que inclusive decía que Zim, un chico algo excéntrico era un alienígena. –Van a la base aérea Roosevelt, últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento ahí, no hay duda de que algo grande está pasando– dijo Dib

-Tal vez, finalmente atraparon a ET y ahora van a disecarlo– bromeo Buttercup con malicia.

-¡Oh no, pobre ET!– chillo Bubbles

-¡Bellota!– la amonesto Blossom, y así comenzó otro periodo normal de escuela, o al menos eso fue lo que todo el mundo pensó. Nadie se imaginaba que ese verano sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente. Su pequeño y pacifico mundo pronto seria desquebrajado una y otra vez por una furiosa tempestad de sangre y dolor.

Como era el comienzo de un nuevo periodo escolar, todos los alumnos de la clase 2-1 cambiaron de asiento. Era algo que el director había inventado ya que según él, este ejercicio mejoraba notablemente las relaciones interpersonales de cada niño y niña, claro; algunos estudiantes protestaban por tener que hacer eso. Un ejemplo claro fue Buttercup a quien lo toco sentarse a la par de Billy, y otros como Otto Osworth que, para bien o para mal les había tocado sentarse al lado de la niña que le gustaba. Debido a que el cambio de asientos se realizaba mediante un sorteo al azar. Las posibilidades de sentarse al lado de la persona que más te agradaba, o la que menos tolerabas, eran de un 50 -50.

Por suerte, para Blossom Utonio le toco sentarse cerca de la ventana, en el tercer asiento de la tercera fila, al lado de Dexter. Ellos dos no tuvieron la oportunidad de verse durante todas las vacaciones, ya que Dexter había viajado con su familia para visitar a sus parientes en Alemania. No obstante él siempre la llamaba por teléfono cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad. –Dexter, ¿no te alegra que también estemos juntos este semestre?– le susurro Blossom

Dexter se sonrojo levemente –Eh. Sí, claro–

La Srta. Meryl entro al salón mostrando un nuevo look. Ella vestía una minifalda café y una chaqueta del mismo color; un par de zapatos de tacón mediano complementaban su atuendo. Vestida de esa manera se veía muy profesional; incluso se había cortado el cabello y para hacerse un peinado diferente.

Los ojos de Eddy se volvieron en forma de corazones -¡Wow, la Srta. Meryl sí que se ve hermosa!–

-Sí, es toda una preciosura– agrego Billy

Mandy apretó los dientes, y con un tono que parecía como celos le dijo -Olvídalo bobo, ella no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras la última forma de vida en la tierra– y acto seguido lo golpeo en la cara con su libro de geografía.

Había que admitirlo. La joven maestra era toda una belleza, que ahora mostraba todo el esplendor de una mujer de 25 años. Incluso Dexter fue víctima de esa radiante profesora, Blossom noto eso y siguiendo el ejemplo de Mandy, ella golpeo a Dexter en la cabeza con su libro de geografía. Dexter no dijo nada por ese golpe y solo acomodo sus gafas nuevamente.

Niños, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo. Antes de comenzar la clase les tengo una maravillosa noticia, a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases– dijo la Srta. Meryl

Dib se acercó a Dexter y le susurró al oído –Ah sí, casi lo olvido, una de mis fuentes me dijo que tendríamos un estudiante de intercambio extranjero–

Dexter levanto arqueo una ceja –Déjame adivinar, ese nuevo alumno es un alíen ¿no?–

Dib vio a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie escuchara su conversación con Dexter –No lo sé, pero… Shaggy me dijo el vio al director charlando con varios sujetos que se veían muy sospechosos; eso no es todo, después te daré más información, este sitio no es seguro para hablar-

La Srta. Meryl continúo hablando –Dado que el viene del extranjero habla muy poco español, así que me gustaría que alguno de ustedes se ofreciera para ser su guía escolar–

Si el nuevo estudiante de verdad era un alíen, convertirse en su guía escolar seria la oportunidad perfecta para desenmascararlo –¡Yo maestra! ¡Yo! ¡Yo seré su guía escolar!- se ofreció Dib al levantar su mano.

-Lo siento Dib, pero creo que estas demasiado ocupado con el periódico de la escuela, ¿alguien más?– pregunto la Srta. Meryl.

Blossom levanto su mano derecha, -Si le parece bien yo podría hacerlo–

La profesora de cabello rosa dio una pequeña palmada -Bien, está decidido, lo dejo en tus manos Blossom–

Alguien toco a la puerta en ese momento.

-Adelante– autorizo la Srta. Meryl

La puerta se abrió levemente

Blossom no podía creerlo. El niño que acaba de entrar era el mismo que conoció la noche anterior en Waterland. Traía el mismo uniforme que Dexter y los demás niños a diferencia que también llevaba una corbata negra a juego con sus zapatos.

-Clase, él es Ethan Green- comenzó la Srta. Meryl con la presentación –Como les dije, Ethan se acaba de mudar así que supondrán no conoce mucho de Megaville; espero que todos ustedes lo hagan sentirse a gusto en nuestra escuela–

-Es un placer conocerlos– hablo Ethan con un tono tranquilo y agradable –gracias por permitirme ser su compañero– su acento le era un tanto familiar a Otto. Luego de pensarlo un poco lo descubrió; ese era el mismo acento que tenía Rini.

-Ethan ella es Blossom, ella será tu guía escolar durante todo el periodo, puedes sentarte en lugar de ahí al lado de ella– le indico la Srta. Meryl

Ethan se acercó a Blossom y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia –Por favor, cuida de mí–

Blossom forzó una sonrisa en su cara –Uh. Si, tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda– para la súperpoderosa de ojos magenta, estar cerca de ese niño de ojos color avellana le era algo incómodo. No es que ella lo odiase, simplemente se sentía inquieta y nerviosa de estar tan cerca de él.

-Ethan Green, tiene una llamada del Sr Omura, por favor preséntese a la sala de maestros– anunció el director a través de la bocina.

-Lo siento, ¿podrías llevarme ahí, Utonio-san?– pregunto Ethan al levantarse de su asiento.

-Sí, no hay problema–

Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores. Blossom decidió romper el hielo iniciando la conversación –Así que eres del extranjero, ¿y de qué país eres? ¿Inglaterra?–

Ethan negó con la cabeza –Japón, prefectura de Tokio, Shinjuku para ser exacto–

-Ah, en entonces tú también eres japonés como Rini. Estoy segura que tú y ella se van a llevar muy bien–

Justo cuando Ethan estaba por decir algo, sonó la alarma de simulacros. El ruido que esta hacia podía escucharse hasta la entrada de la escuela. Muy poco antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano, todos los centros educativos en Megaville habían comenzado a realizar simulacros de ataques aéreos.

La mano de Blossom se posó en el hombro de Ethan –No te asustes, es solo un simulacro, ven, tenemos que regresar al salón– cuando Ethan se volvió hacia Blossom, la sonriso en la cara de este había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por una expresión fría y carente de toda emoción.

-Todos… van a morir. Morirán si yo me quedo aquí. No; no importa si hago algo a no, igualmente muchas personas morían– susurro Ethan con un tono oscuro. Blossom parpadeo dos veces, ella pensó que había escuchado mal.

-¿Perdón?–

La mirada de Ethan se posó en el piso -Ahora mismo; lo mejor que puedes hacer es huir de aquí con tus hermanas. Antes de que comience el ataque–

-¿Eh?– el tono de Ethan realmente estaba comenzando a asustar a Blossom -¿Ataque? ¿De que estas hablando? ya te dije que solo es un simulacro–

-Te equivocas– negó Ethan –la guerra comenzó desde 1947, solo que muy pocos saben sobre eso– Ethan levanto su mirada hacia el techo -¿huh? Ellos saben que estoy aquí, vendrán directamente hacia acá. Aunque yo sea el blanco, destruirán por completo esta escuela y sus alrededores–

-A todos los estudiantes, se ha detectado una fuga de gas, por lo que procederemos a evacuar la escuela. Por favor, mantengan el orden y sigan las instrucciones de sus profesores– anunció el director Nodacks.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo las instrucciones del director. La escuela fue evacuada por completo, y cada estudiante fue enviado a su casa. Mientras volaba junto a sus hermanas de regreso a los suburbios, Blossom creyó escuchar algo a lo lejos -¿Escucharon eso?– pregunto ella<p>

Buttercup se perforo el oído con su dedo meñique –Pues yo no escuche nada–

Y fue entonces cuando varias naves de color negro, atravesaron la gruesa capa de nueves arriba de las chicas. Cada una de ellas tenía una forma parecida a un triángulo, y en medio de estas tenían un agujero circular. Blossom tenía un mal presentimiento, esas naves no eran del ejército y tampoco eran de la tierra eso era seguro.

-Parece que se dirigen hacia la escuela– dijo Bubbles al ver el rumbo que seguía la pequeña flota de 25 naves.

El corazón de Blossom literalmente salto en su pecho -Ellos saben que estoy aquí, vendrán directamente hacia acá. Aunque yo sea el blanco, destruirán por completo esta escuela y sus alrededores– ella recordó esas palabras que le había dicho Ethan.

-¡Buttercup, Bubbles tenemos que regresar cuanto antes!– ordenó Blossom

-¿Regresar? Pero si nos dijeron que regresáramos a casa– protestó Buttercup, aunque en realidad ella solo quería regresar a casa para poder terminar con el último nivel de su video juego.

-¿Qué sucede Blossom? Parece que… ¡AHHH!– grito Bubbles al ver al personaje que apareció atrás de ellas

Era alguna especie de robot de 2.5 metros de alto color rojo y negro. Tenía dos alas puntiagudas en su espalda, afiladas garras en sus manos, y en su visor brillaba algo que debía ser su ojo derecho. El extraño robot junto ambas manos y materializo lo que parecía ser una lanza con punta de arpón.

Buttercup se froto los nidillos –Baya, parece que Mojo escapo de la cárcel y estuvo bastante ocupado– ella tomo una postura ofensiva preparándose para lo que según pensó sería un poco de diversión.

-¡Espera Buttercup, no sabemos qué es exactamente!– le advirtió Blossom sujetándola de su brazo.

-Tan precavida como de costumbre, parece que no has cambiado nada. Blossom– hablo el robot con voz siniestra y potente

-¡Bien, suficiente!– siseo Buttercup al lanzarse contra el robot.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? espero que si y tambien se agradece todo tipo de comentario que quieran dejarme.<strong>

**En cuanto a los capitulos les dire que voy tratar de hacerlo de 5,000 palabras cuando mucho ya que quiero avanzar rapido con esto (eso y que tambien tengo una pila de trabajo pendiente con mis otros fics) lo bueno es que pude terminar dos capitulos más antes de subir este y solo voy a esperar a que mi beta reader les de una manita de gato antes de publicarlos.**

**Saludos y nuevamente feliz año nuevo XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin, el capitulo II esta listo como recien salidito del horno. Upps casi lo olvido, proximamente estare subiendo toda mi colección de imagenes de To Aru Majutsu no Index/Railgun a mi pagina en , asi que si quieren pueden darse una vuelta por alla, puden encontrarme con mi otro nick storwolfex (es que otro man ya se habia apoderado de Heaven wolf alla)**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten de su lectura XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

**Confrontación. La nueva amenaza**

* * *

><p>Atascado en el tradicional tráfico de las 8:45. El auto de la Sra. Genndakovsky avanzaba cada cinco minutos; a esa velocidad le tomaría una hora para llegar a su casa. Por suerte para ella, su pequeño Dexter era un niño con paciencia de sobra; siempre y cuando tuviese su laptop Mac o algún libro de ciencia, no había ninguna posibilidad de escucharlo quejarse.<p>

-Gracias de nuevo por llevarme a casa Sra.– dijo Otto quien también viajaba con ellos.

La Sra. Genndakovsky sonrió; se sentía muy feliz de que su hijo tuviera un amigo como Otto Osworth. Desde la trágica muerte de Dee Dee , Otto fue el único que siempre estuvo ahí para escucharlo o animarlo, y aunque Dexter nunca lo dijo; su madre sabía que él lo estimaba como si fuera su hermano –Siempre es un placer ayudar a uno de los amigos de Dexter– le dijo ella.

Repentinamente el día comenzó a oscurecerse.

-Qué extraño, en el pronóstico del tiempo dijeron que hoy estaría soleado– comento la Sra. Genndakovsky al cerrar la ventana de su asiento.

Otto se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad –Tal vez solo sea una nube pasajera, voy a echar un vistazo– el saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana –Hmm. Dex… ¿de casualidad has inventado… digamos, un nuevo modelo de nave de combate?– pregunto Otto

-No. No que yo lo recuerde– respondió Dexter sin dejar de leer su libro de física -¿Por qué lo preguntas?–

-Oh, no es nada importante– el rostro de Otto se había tornado pálido -¡entonces creo que estamos en graves problemas!– Por suerte la Sra. Genndakovsky se tenía puesto los auriculares de su I pod y no escucho el grito.

Sin decir nada más, Otto tiro de Dexter fuera del auto –Cálmate Otto, pareciera que viste una flota de invasión de o…- Dexter dejo caer su casi inseparable libro de física; sus cristalinos ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que ahora estaban viendo. Aun con todo Dexter se mantuvo tranquilo en el exterior –tranquilízate Otto, sea quienes sean tal vez tengan intenciones pacíficas–

Pero, muy al contrario de lo que dijo Dexter para calmar los nervios de su amigo y los de sí mismo. Las misteriosas naves abrieron fuego creando un gran resplandor.

Lentamente Dexter fue abriendo sus ojos. Su visión era borrosa al principio pero, poco a poco comenzó a mejorar. Igualmente la silueta delate de él fue tomando forma hasta ser clara y perfecta -¿Acaso estoy muerto y ahora estoy en el cielo?– se preguntó Dexter en sus adentros.

Parada sobre los carbonizados restos de lo que una vez fue un Toyota Corola, se encontraba una niña de cabello largo, blanco como la mismísima nieve. La traía el mismo uniforme de súperpoderosa que usaban Blossom y sus hermanas, solo que este era blanco al igual que su cabello que ahora era agitado por una suave brisa.

Si ese era el cielo, entonces lo que Dexter había oído del padre John acerca de lo que eran los ángeles; eso se quedaba infinitamente corto a la par del ser que estaba frente a él.

La niña se giró hacia Dexter –Hola, soy Bell– saludo ella.

-Dios, hasta su nombre es lindo– pensó Dexter. Él se piñizcó en una mejilla para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

Bell cerró sus ojos blancos a la vez que se acomodaba el flequillo –No pareces estar herido, tienes suerte que Nii Nii haya llegado a tiempo–

Si él estaba realmente en el paraíso, Dexter querría estar seguro de ello –Disculpa… ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿Cuándo poder ver a Dee Dee? ¿Por qué los ángeles usan el mismo uniforme usan el uniforme de la chicas súperpoderosas?–

Bell volvió a abrir sus ojos –No. Aun estas vivo, tampoco soy un ángel y no se quien sea esa persona llamada Dee Dee– Bell hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar –Tal vez te interese saber que tu madre también está viva, parece ser que solo se desmayó por la conmoción–

-¡Mamá!- chillo Dexter al volver a la realidad. El entro al auto y reviso que su madre no estuviese herida. En efecto, ella no tenía ni un tan solo rasguño, solo estaba inconsciente pero; luego recordó que alguien viajaba con ellos más con ¡Otto!–

-Si buscas al chico con las enormes gafas, se fue en esa dirección– dijo Bell señalando hacia el túnel que estaba un kilómetro más adelante –creo que dijo que iba a buscar a otra persona que también sobrevivió al ataque– Bell salto del carbonizado Toyota lo cual causo que su vestido se levantara hasta el ombligo, mostrando un par de pantis blancas. Dexter tuvo que taparse la boca la boca para evitar decir ¡Blanco!–

-Como sea, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí hasta que Nii Nii y yo acabemos con todos ellos– Bell volvió acomodarse su flequillo y luego desvió su mirada hacia el este –Parece que ellas son más débiles de lo que pensé, bueno. Supongo que tendré que ayudarlas mientras Nii Nii termina aquí–

Dexter parpadeo -¿Nii Nii? ¿Ellos?–

-Sí, ellos- respondió Bell señalando hacia arriba –mira, parece que enviaron más refuerzos–

Alzando sus ojos al cielo, Dexter vio varias de esas naves negras. Todas ellas se encontraban enfrascadas en un feroz combate contra lo que parecía ser una esfera de energía color rojo escarlata. Fuesen misiles o ataques con láser, la esfera los esquivaba a una gran velocidad y contra atacaba con suma precisión. Sus maniobras eran tan rápidas y exactas, que casi parecía tener vida propia. Dexter apenas si era capaz de seguir esos movimientos tanto que de vez en cuando la perdía de vista y luego volvía a divisar por el sonido que esta hacia al volar.

-Adiós– se despidió Bell un segundo antes de irse volando a velocidad súper sónica.

Mientras Dexter contemplaba la estela de luz blanca que Bell dejo tras de sí; la alarma de su comunicador se activó. Él se quitó su guante derecho y presiono el centro de su reloj.

-¡Dexter, necesito tu ayuda!– dijo Otto -¡Es Rini, ella esta… esta he…herida!- la imagen de Otto comenzó a distorsionarse.

-Otto hay mucha interferencia apenas si puedo recibir tu señal, dime exactamente donde estas- le pidió Dexter

-Estoy en…- la comunicación entre ellos comenzó a cortarse –túnel… Dex rap…- tanto la imagen como el sonido se cortaron por completo.

* * *

><p>Liderando una pelea que casi habían perdido. Blossom intentaba pensar en algún plan que pudiese<p>

Inclinar la balanza a su favor. Cada uno de sus ataques físicos combinados eran completamente inútiles, ya que el robot parecía como si adivinara cada movimiento de ellas –Lastima pensé que sería más divertido– se lamentó el robot.

-¡No seas tan presumido apenas y estamos calentando!– rugió Buttercup, ella cargo nuevamente contra el robot con una serie de patadas y puñetazos que también fueron inútiles.

Bulles respiraba de forma agitada, aunque en fuerza física era igual a sus hermanas, su resistencia era menor; ella nunca fue capaz de mantener una lucha muy prolongada. –Odio Admitirlo pero Mojo realmente hizo algo bueno esta vez–

Blossom asintió, -Si, pero, no importa que tan bien hecho este, ningún pedazo de chatarra puede con nosotras tres juntas- Blossom posiciono sus manos al lado de la cadera y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía –¡Bubbles Buttercup, terminemos con esto de una vez!–

Buttercup cerró su puño con fuerza -Estoy contigo chica líder, acabemos esta pelea–

Bubbles levanto en alto sus manos -¡De un solo golpe!–

Las tres lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo en perfecta sincronía, impactando de frente al robot. Sin embargo, cuando se disipo el humo de la explosión, el robot aún seguía ahí e intacto. Su dura coraza parecía ser impenetrable. Ninguna de ellas podía creerlo, ese ataque fue con todas sus fuerzas y no aun así no lograron infringirle ningún daño.

Las tres súperpoderosas respiraban jadeando. Buttercup quiso moverse para atacar una vez más pero, su cuerpo se había entumecido debido a la cantidad de energía que uso. Blossom tampoco podía moverse y Bubbles apenas si podía mantenerse flotando.

Súbitamente el robot arremetió contra Buttercup. Tomando la pequeña cabeza de ella, el robot arrojo a Buttercup al suelo.

CLASH

Buttercup impacto contra el asfalto como si fuera un misil, con tal fuerza que produjo un gran cráter de más de 2 metros.

-¡Buttercup!– grito con desesperación Blossom

No hubo tiempo para las lágrimas ya que el robot arrojo su filosa arma hacia Bubbles. Instintivamente Blossom se arrojó tan rápido como pudo para salvar a su hermana. Ella logro evitar que Bubbles fuese partida por la mitad pero, gracias a su acto heroico, recibió una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo. La lanza regreso al robot como si esta fuera alguna clase de bumerang

-No es tuvo nada mal– el robot se volvió dándole la espalda a las niñas –al final, supongo que decidió no aparecer frente a mí–

-¡Blossom tu brazo!– exclamo Bubbles al ver como brotaba la sangre a través de la carne abierta de su hermana.

-Ahora no Bubbles, no es momento para argg... – el dolor en su brazo comenzó a acrecentarse –p-parece que está muy distraído, rápido, ve por Buttercup mientras yo lo entretengo–

-Pe-pero, ¡estas herida!– chillo Bubbles

-Dime algo que no sepa– se quejó Blossom –cuando tengas a Buttercup vuela al laboratorio de Dexter a toda velocidad, estoy segura que… el pensara en alguna forma de ayudarnos–

Bubbles conocía bien a Blossom, y sabía que lo de pedirle ayuda a Dexter era solo una excusa. Ella debía tener algún plan en mente, algo que, con seguridad requería que ella estuviese sola.

-De acuerdo– acepto Bubbles limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Blossom inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, y luego exhaló su aliento congelante. El robot uso su lanza haciéndola girar para protegerse del ataque.

Aprovechando eso, Bubbles se lanzó en picada hacia Buttercup. Usando el peso de su pequeño cuerpo de 7 años, y la gravedad para tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible. Tal vez Bubbles debió pensarlo mejor ya que no pudo detenerse a tiempo y termino por caer torpemente. Al verlo Blossom soltó de golpe todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

El robot tomo por el cuello a la niña pelirroja –Patético- el ejerció aún más presión sobre el cuello de Blossom –En una guerra, los sentimientos son completamente inútiles. Bajaste tu guardia por tu preocupación hacia tu estúpida hermanita- su agarre apenas si dejaba respirar a Blossom, si seguía así iba a romperle el cuello si antes no la mataba de asfixia.

-ZHWAAAA

Un rayo láser de color blanco rozo una de las hombreras del robot quien tuvo que soltar a Blossom para eludir el ataque –Bell. Vaya, con que aun sigues con vida- dijo al ver a su atacante.

Blossom tosió intentando normalizar su respiración. Ella estaba muy sorprendida; la persona que acababa de salvarla era la misma niña que un par de semanas atrás intento matarla –¡Bell!- dijo Blossom al recuperar por completo el aliento.

Bell se materializo frente a Blossom -Vaya, a diferencia de tus habilidades, tu memoria no parece ser tan mala- ella volvió su mirada hacia el robot –Evil; sigues siendo el mismo abusivo que le gusta meterse con los más débiles– la mirada en los ojos blancos de Bell la hacía parecer un animal salvaje a punto de atacar.

Evil comenzó a reírse –Ha, tú y ella son muy parecidas, son demasiado obstinadas hasta para morir-

-Bell parecía molesta -¡Deja de compararme con ella! ¡Y solo por si se te ocurre hacerme esa estúpida oferta de nuevo mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, prefiero ser reciclada antes de unirme a ustedes!–

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?– pregunto Blossom, aun sacudida por la repentina aparición de la niña de los fantasmales.

El largo cabello de Bell era agitado por el viento –Yo… ¡tengo asuntos pendientes con este rufián eso es todo! ¡No es que haya querido salvarte a ti ni nada parecido!–

-¿Rufián?– repitió Evil –Vamos Bell; ¿Aun sigues molesta porque yo asesine al inútil de X? ¿o es porque ella te dejo fuera de línea?–

-¿¡Tú que crees maldito delincuente!– Rugió Bell -¡la última vez casi acaban conmigo pero, ahora será diferente Brick, tenlo por seguro!–

-¡¿QUEE?– pregunto Blossom con incredulidad, ese nombre le pertenecía a uno de sus más fieros adversarios. Y la última vez que lo vio, ella lo había arrojado al limbo con fiero puñetazo.

Bel volvió a ver a Blossom a los ojos –Así es, eso no es un robot, es Brick o mejor dicho, un Tekkaman que se hace llamar Evil; aunque para mi sigue siendo el mismo bufón que le gusta meterse con niñitas que son más débiles que el–

Blossom se maldijo a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando lucharon con Evil, la forma en que predecía sus movimientos y se anticipaba a ellos era porque el ya los conocía a la perfección -¡Brick!– lo llamo Blossom -¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿En donde están tus hermanos?–

Evil comenzó a bajar al suelo –Antes que nada, ya no estoy con ese par de mariquitas–

-Reamente es Brick– pensó Blossom al oírlo decir Mariquitas.

Evil continuo hablando –En cuanto a mi; digamos que soy algo así como una clase de maquina orgánica– el pecho de Evil de abrió en tres partes revelando tres esferas de color rojo, -¡que es lo suficientemente poderosa para borrarte del mapa de una maldita vez!– las tres esferas dispararon un rayo cristalino directo hacia Blossom

Los ojos de Blossom se abrieron como platos viendo el mortal disparo que esta a escasos segundos de impactarla. Sin embargo, en último instante, Bell apareció frente a ella y repelió el ataque de Evil con un rayo de energía que disparo de sus manos.

Ser salvada por la misma persona que alguna vez trato de exterminarla era algo de locos. No obstante, Blossom Utonio no era una niña mal educada para no agradecerle –Umm… gracias, Bell–

-No te equivoques. Yo no soy mejor que Evil; yo… ¡soy una maquina también, no soy más que un androide! ¡Un ser formado de cables, metal y chips!– grito Bell. Blossom se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir.

Evil comenzó a caminar por el desquebrajado asfalto –Lamento interrumpir su estúpida conversación pero, necesito matarlas y luego ir por la matriz–

-Sigue soñando Brick- se burlo Bell mientras se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme -¿acaso crees que será como la ultima vez? Ahora detener tu grandioso Voltekker ni siquiera es un problema para mi– Bell Pareto los puños y separo las piernas. Comenzando desde su pecho, un aura blanca empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo; el viento comenzó a levantarse donde ella estaba parada formando un pequeño remolino..

Blossom entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del polvo. Que Bell fuera una maquina explica porque ella casi perdió cuando se enfrentaron en el bosque pero… ese poder era algo que Bell no demostró en esa ocasión. Era sorprendente, el aura de energía de ella le recordó una anime que Buttercup solía ver muy a menudo.

Evil dio un paso hacia atrás –Eso es… ¡No! ¡Mentira, imposible!–

No Evil, no es ninguna mentira, es justo lo que crees que es– Bell comenzó a flotar hacia el –¡ahora tengo una chispa y la voy a usar para enviarte al infierno!–

-¡No si te liquido primero!– respondió Evil

CRASH

Evil y Bell se embistieron mutuamente creando una gran onda de choque.

* * *

><p>Aunque el deporte no era su fuerte. Dexter corría a todo pulmón entre los restos quemados o fundidos de cientos de automóviles. El ataque había sido tan devastador, no había cuerpo alguno y el niño sabia genio sabia cual era la razón; todas las victimas se habían evaporados por el intenso calor del bombardeo, tal vez eso fue lo mejor que haber tenido una muerte llena de dolor y agonía como fue la de su hermana. Pero… pensar de esa forma no la correcta, ellos estaban muertos al fin y al cabo. Dexter cerro los ojos y corrió aun más rápido -¡Acaba con ellos! ¡Destrúyelos a todos!– grito mientras aceleraba con todas sus fuerzas. En cuestión de minutos el llego al túnel. Parecía que no había sufrido daños considerables y por eso Dexter pensó que tal vez ahí podría encontrar sobrevivientes a parte de Otto y Rini. Estaba en lo cierto.<p>

Debían ser como 200 o 300 personas, todas ellas heridas de gravedad. A unos les quedaban minutos de vida y a otros les quedaban tortuosas horas antes de dejare este mundo. Dexter nunca imagino ver semejante escena llena de lamentos y quejidos; ver monstruos o robots gigantes no era nada comparado con ver ese escenario sacado de Rescatando al Soldado Ryan.

-¡Dexter por aquí!– le indico la voz de su amigo.

Siguiendo la voz del miembro más joven del escuadrón del tiempo. Dexter llego pronto donde estaba Rini y el. Otto estaba arrodillado al lado de Rini; la niña de cabello de algodón de azúcar estaba tendida en el asfalto; tenía la frente vedada al igual que su brazo izquierdo, seguramente Otto se había encargado de darle los primeros auxilios.

-¿Cómo esta ella?– pregunto Dexter.

Otto pasaba su pañuelo por el rostro de Rini –No estoy muy seguro. No parece tener herida de muerte pero, el escáner de mi Time watch muestra que tiene una leve fractura en su brazo, necesitamos llevarla a un hospital–

Dexter suspiro sintiendo aliviado –Es bueno saber eso, no podrías creer la cantidad de heridos que hay–

-Si, lo se. Por cierto Dex… ¿Has visto a Ethan?– pregunto Otto

-¿El chico de intercambio? No. Le ofrecí llevarlo a su casa pero él dijo que vivía en la dirección opuesta, supongo que ahora debe de estar en su casa– respondió Dexter al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacer funcionar su reloj multifuncional para llamar al 911.

Otto bajo la mirada y volvió a su faena de limpiar la frente de su querida Rini –Ojala y este bien– murmuro en voz baja.

-¡DIOS MIO NOOOO!– se escucho un grito desgarrador. Dexter y Otto conocían bien esa voz; ese era Dib Membrana. Dexter corrió un par de metros y luego se encontró frente a otra horrible escena. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sin darse cuenta de ello, prácticamente paralizado por el miedo. Dexter sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo; ni aun con un temperamento sereno y analítico pudo conservar la calma con lo que ahora esta viendo frente a él.

Gazlene Membrana, la hermana menor de Dib, yacía debajo de una cisterna de combustible; la cabeza de ella había sido aplastada por el pesado cilindro de metal, y masa encefálica estaba desparramada por todos lados.

En la hiperactiva ente de Dexter revivo el recuerdo más amargo y triste de su corta vida. La muerte de su hermana mayor Dee Dee. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir sin percatarse de ello, cuando por fin logro volver al presente, negó con la cabeza intentando calmarse a si mismo. Dib por su parte permanecía callado en el más lúgubre de los silencios; aunque las lágrimas estaban allí fluyendo libremente, su boca no dejo escapar ni siquiera un gemido. Tal vez estaba en shock, al menos eso seria lo más lógico en este caso.

-Malditos– Dib comenzó a hablar -¡Malditos extraterrestres!... ¡Yo los matare a todos!- sus gritos hicieron estremecer a Dexter -¡¿ME OYERON? ¡VOY A ASESINARLOS A TODOS!–

El ruido de una explosión resonó dentro del túnel trajeron a Dexter de regreso a la realidad, mientras que Dib seguía vociferando como si estuviera loco. Otra serie de explosiones vino poco después de la primera, solo que esta vez se escucharon más cerca –Esa cosa que Bell llamo Nii Nii, aun debe de estar combatiendo– pensó Dexter. Súbitamente todo el túnel se estremeció como si una bomba hubiese caído sobre el.

Trayendo a Rini en su espalda Otto llego a donde estaban Dexter y Dib –Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para decirlo pero, necesitamos salir de aquí y rápido–

Dexter no estaba de acuerdo en eso -¿Estas loco? Allá afuera hay una batalla y si salimos quedaremos atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Además no podemos abandonar a todas las personas heridas–

-¡Igual o peor seria quedarse aquí, míralo por ti mismo Dexter el túnel esta a punto de venirse abajo!–Otto vio una pequeña grieta en el techo de hormigón reforzado. Lo que sea que se haya estrellado contra el túnel, provoco que toda la estructura de casi un kilometro de largo comenzaba a colapsarse.

Haciendo un rápido análisis visual, Dexter constato que su amigo estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo no solo eran ellos, allí había personas con vida que no podían moverse por su cuenta; de ninguna manera podían irse y dejarlos, eso seria lo mismo que haberlo matado. Dexter jamás podría estar de acuerdo con eso –Tiene que haber alguna forma de ganar algo de tiempo hasta que lleguen el ejercito o los paramédicos, solo necito pensar un poco y las herramientas correctas para hacerlo– dijo Dexter

-¡No podemos hacer nada por ellos Dexter, no somos superhéroes, no hay nada que podamos hacer!– objeto Otto intentando convencer a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Eso es un omisi…- el cuerpo de Dexter sucumbió por el golpe en la nuca que le dio Alex Membrana -Lo siento Dexter, pero Otto tiene razón, no hay nada que tu puedas hacer en esta ocasión–

-No puedes culparlo por querer hacer algo– dijo un hombre que acompañaba al Prof. Membrana.

-Déjame ayudarte con ella Otto– le dijo Alex al tomar a Rini en sus brazos.

Dib continuaba arrodillado frente al cadáver de su hermana. Otto puso su mano en el hombro de el –Dib; lo siento, pero tienes que dejarla–

El ahora hijo único de Alex Membrana, se mantuvo en silencio. Otto sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido, él lo había experimentado en carne propia cuando su padre murió durante la segunda guerra mundial, en el más sangriento y cruel enfrentamiento entre la armada de los Estados Unidos y la de la Alemania nazi. Y conociendo ese dolor a la perfección, Otto quiso encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Cuando finalmente las había encontrado, se escucho como el hormigón comenzó a crujir mientras se agrietaba. Tenían que apresurarse a salir de ahí o ese lugar seria su tumba. Aun así; Otto habló calmadamente –Se que es difícil Dib, pero; ella se ha ido ya, se exactamente como te sientes y que nada de lo que pueda decirte te hará sentirte mejor pero, tienes que seguir adelante, sé que Gazlene también lo hubiera querido–

¡BAM!

El hombre de traje oscuro sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de Dib. Otto solo escupió algo de sangre y recogió sus gafas del suelo sin decir nada. Tal vez eso ultimo que dijo fue el detonante para que el recibiera ese golpe. Dib apretó sus puños con ira y hablo entre dientes –No necesitas recordarme que mi hermana esta muerta. Además no tengo intenciones de morir aquí hasta vengarme de esos bastardos–

-Antes que nada salgamos de aquí– dijo Alex

Dib dio una última mirada al cuerpo de Gazlene –Si, vámonos de aquí–

* * *

><p>Chocando entre si, dos luces iluminaban el cielo de Megaville que estaba comenzando a llenarse de nubes grises. Una de esas luces era Bell y la otra roja era Evil. Este ultimo llevaba las de perder ante la brumador fuerza de la súperpoderosa de ojos blancos.<p>

Por su parte, Blossom aprovecho la oportunidad para ver como estaban sus hermanas. Bubbles solo se desmayo más por la impresión que por los leves raspones producto de su ridículo aterrizase. Buttercup era quien realmente le preocupaba, en el exterior parecía que solo tenía una pequeña herida en su frente rodeada de un color morado pero, usando su visión de rayos X Blossom supo que no solo era eso. Buttercup tenía el cráneo fracturado; la fisura no era mayor a centímetros no obstante era lo suficiente para haber matado a una persona normal. Blossom dio gracias al cielo de que Buttercup no fuese una niña normal y sobre todo una cabeza dura.

En cuanto a ella misma. Blossom era consiente que la herida en su brazo derecho tampoco era algo que pudiese descuidar. A pesar que ella había logrado detener la hemorragia haciéndose un torniquete, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había perdido mucha sangre, o que el dolor aun seguía presente. Quizás ella y sus hermanas tenían una resistencia que sobrepasa por mucho a la de un simple mortal, pero, aun así las tres seguían siendo niñas de carne y hueso y como tales necesitaban recibir atención médica en especial ella y Buttercup.

Sin poder hacer nada para ayudar; Blossom tuvo que conformarse ms que con permanecer sentada y ser un simple espectador. En el fondo ella deseaba unirse a la lucha y ayudar a su nueva… ¿aliada?

Evil y Bell dejaron de embestirse. El cuerpo de Evil estaba severamente dañado a pesar de su dura coraza. Quien antes fue el cazador ahora se había convertido en la presa. La presa de una ginoide sin corazón y sedienta de venganza.

Apoyándose en su arma como si esta fuera un bastón; Evil veía a Bell con una mirada asesina, con una rabia incontenible oculta detrás de su blindaje facial. Bell se preparaba para liquidarlo con un poderoso golpe –Espera un momento– El brillo en el puño de Bell se redujo –no tendría nada de divertido si acabo con patética existencia ahora. No te molesta que juegue contigo un poco más ¿verdad?– dijo Bell mostrando una sonrisa angelical.

Blossom se estremeció. Ella conocía esa sonrisa que ahora adorna el rostro de Bell; era la misma que cuando ellas se conocieron. Esa misma que seria precedida por un fiero y despiadado ataque.

Las nubes se habían tornado a un color más oscuro, casi llegando a ser negras en su totalidad. Bell se volvió hacia atrás y extendió su mano hacia el frente, un segundo antes de ser alcanzada por rayo de Voltekker; uno diferente al de Evil ya que este era de color plata. Luego de que pasara la explosión, Bell vio con desagrado como descendió otro Tekkaman de color blanco y negro.

-Parece que estas teniendo un momento difícil aquí, Evil– le dijo el Tekkaman recién llegado.

-Tekkaman Host ¿Qué haces aquí?– Evil parecía más molesto que alegre por la ayuda recibida –¡te dije que yo me haría cargo del ataque, no necito tu ayuda!–

Host se cruzo de brazos –Solo mírate, mira las consecuencias de subestimar al enemigo– la voz de Host era ronca y siniestra –un fracasado como tu nunca podrá hacerse de la matriz–

Bell se ajusto la diadema en su cabello –Hola Danny, creo que debo de darte las gracias por venir a jugar conmigo también– Bell volvió hacer otra explosión de energía pero. Tan pronto como su cuerpo se ilumino, el peso de este se volvió demasiado y termino por caer de rodillas. Ella no tenia comprendía porque se sentía débil -¡No! ¡Ahora no! ¡Necesito acabar con esto!– se dijo a si misma.

-Tal y como lo pensé; parece que aun no eres capaz de mantener la súper activación por un tiempo prolongado– Host comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Bell –pobrecilla, debiste haber acabado con Evil cuando tuviste tu oportunidad… Ahora pagaras con tu vida ese error– Dos ases de luz salieron de los hombros de Host y se convirtieron en dos espadas con filosos dientes a ambos lados.

Bell estaba en grabes problemas. No podía usar la súper activación y peor aun, su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado a causa de los efectos secundarios de usar su chispa en esa forma, y ahora... Ahora se encontraba indefensa por haber desperdiciado su carta del triunfo en un arrebato de ira hacia su enemigo. La amargura de su propio fracaso, ahora comenzaba a evidenciarse en las lágrimas que caían de sus preciosos orbes blancos –Papi. Nii Nii, perdónenme, no pude lograrlo– Bell comenzó a lamentarse –no pude lograrlo–

Host unió ambas espadas formando una lanza que ahora alzaba para terminar con la vida de la niña de cabello blanco.

Herida o no, Blossom no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Ella comenzó a reunir la poca energía que le quedaba y la canalizó en sus pies para lanzarse a su máxima velocidad contra host como si fuera una bala. Su plan era sumamente arriesgado pero tenia que intentarlo, tenía que salvar a esa niña que por azares del destino le había salvado la vida. Además, esa maniobra ya le había funcionado a Buttercup en el pasado cuando se enfrentaron con gigantesco monstruo marino, así que valía la pena intentarlo ahora. –¡A ver que te parece esto!– Blossom estaba lista para cargar contra Host pero…

Justo antes de que Blossom hiciera su movimiento. Se escucho un 'Buuu' y un segundo después, una esfera roja embistió a Host a una increíble velocidad.

-Nii Nii- dijo Bell con alegría

El tekkaman sentía la enorme fuerza presionando contra su abdomen, su blindaje comenzó a ceder mientras la esfera lo empujaba hacia arriba. Host logro zafarse a tiempo, un poco más y hubiese sido partido en dos. Él puso sus brazos en forma de cruz delante de su pecho -¡Voltekker!– grito al disparar su arma principal, y a diferencia de cuando intervino para salvar a Evil; esta vez uso su máxima potencia para efectuar el disparo.

La esfera hizo un giro de 180 grados y se lanzo directamente hacia el Voltekker, atravesándolo como si este fuera simple e inofensiva cortina de humo. Host no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue embestido nuevamente por la esfera, el tekkaman apenas tuvo la oportunidad de poner su lanza delante su ya muy dañado abdomen, pero… eso jamás podría cambiar dos coas que el propio Host sabia que eran inevitables.

Su derrota y su muerte.

Aun estando a varios kilómetros, Blossom vio con claridad la gran explosión en la distancia. Eso fue como ver explotar un misil nuclear que arrasa con todo su alrededor. Ella dejo a sus hermanas y voló hacia allá. Bell por fin pudo moverse un poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse menos pesado –Nii Nii, espérame, enseguida estaré contigo– dijo al elevarse un unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Volando despacio por los edificios destruidos. Blossom miraba hacia todos lados; no para buscar sobrevivientes ni asegurarse de que Host estaba muerto, ambas cosas serian una total perdida de tiempo, puesto que nada seria capaz de sobrevivir a una explosión de esa magnitud. Mientras más se acercaba al epicentro, un extraño sentimiento de temor oprimía su pecho. Sin saber lo que era, Blossom junto las manos en su pecho y continuo adelante mientras los latidos de su propio corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Ella no tenia idea alguna, de porque había venido cuando debería de estar llevando a sus hermanas al hospital. Blossom solo sabia que tenia que continuar, sentía como si algo la estuviera llamando. Pasando los restos de una estación del metro, ella finalmente llego aun cráter, y en centro de este. Encontró a quien la había llamado hasta ahí.

No sabía lo que era. Lo único que Blossom podía ver era la esfera que había acabado con Host y reducido a ruinas a todo un distrito comercial en el proceso. La esfera comenzó a perder brillo hasta que dejo su forma circular y se convirtió en la de una persona con alas. El brillo se extinguió por completo revelando así la identidad de quien tenía el poder de acabar con un tekkaman. Los ojos color magenta de Blossom temblaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Lo siento– dijo Ethan con los ojos entrecerrados –Lo siento… Utonio-san– aunque sus labios se estaban moviendo, su voz no parecía venir de estos y era completamente diferente a como la recordaba Blossom –Todo esto… todo, ha sido mi culpa–

Blossom estaba aterrada. Esas alas puntiagudas de metal en su espalda; el cañón de protones que tenía ahora en lugar de brazo derecho, esos ojos blancos vacíos y carentes de toda emoción. En ninguna forma podría considerarse como humano, pero… El miedo de Blossom ahora se había en tristeza; su mente analítica estaba en blanco y solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. Ella comenzó a acercarse a Ethan, paso a paso, el shock de ver a su nuevo compañero de clases en su estado actual fue desapareciendo. Blossom envolvió sus brazos del cuello de Ethan. Su piel estaba fría y tenía un olor un tanto extraño. Las alas de Ethan se desintegraron en diminutos copos de luz al mismo tiempo que su brazo derecho regreso a la normalidad. Sus ojos también volvieron a su color avellana. Era como si misma alma hubiese vuelto a el de nuevo.

-Lo siento– volvió a disculparse Ethan, su voz había recobrado esa mescla de timidez y amabilidad.

Una fuerte punzada apuñalo el corazón de Blossom al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que mojaron el maltratado uniforme de Ethan –Menos mal– dijo ella al serrar sus ojos, las lagrimas aun continuaban cayendo de estos. –Gracias al cielo… Ethan–

La lluvia comenzó a caer en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y si, disculpenme porque dije que seria de menos de 5,000 palabras pero me fue imposible acortarlo tanto así que les pido que me perdonen.<strong>

**Bueno, tal vez ya hayan notado que este fic toma los conceptos de otros animes que quizas hayan visto pero, hey es un fic al estilo Bleedman así que creo tener luz verde para hacerlo je je.**

**Es todo por ahora e intentare avanzar con mis otros proyectos para tambien hacerlo con este. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo gente, tal y como se los prometi, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, el cual ustedes le han dado el visto bueno. La vgerdad es que no esperaba tantos comentarios asi que gracias a todos por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III<strong>

**¿Conoces a Ethan Green?**

La vida y rutina diaria de los habitantes de Megaville. Poco a comenzaba a normalizarse. A pesar que las cicatrices del temor y el dolor causadas en ese devastador ataque de hace dos semanas, aún continuaban en los corazones de ellos. Aun así. Intentaban superar la oscuridad de aquel trágico día en la luz de cada nuevo amanecer.

Los medios habían asegurado que todo aquello no fue más que un ataque terrorista de parte de Hugo Chávez. Desde luego, ese falso telón montado por la casa blanca, no solo sirvió para cubrir la invasión y la guerra que por más de cincuenta años se ha estado librado en el más profundo de los secretos. También fue la excusa perfecta para para que los Estados Unidos lanzara un implacable ataque a gran escala sobre Venezuela y así tomar el control de la segunda reserva petrolífera más grande del planeta. En resumen, fue como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Durante esas dos semanas, las clases se mantuvieron suspendidas en cada centro educativo de la ciudad. Y para la familia Utonio habían sido dias tranquilos aunque un tanto aburridos. No hubo criminales a quienes golpear, o incendios que apagar ya que la fuerte presencia del ejército y el riguroso toque de queda que se mantuvo en todo Megaville, impidió que algo sucediera. Y sin nada que hacer más que descansar mientras sanaban sus heridas o visitar a Bubbles en el hospital general de Megaville; Blossom y Bubbles se enfocaron en matar el aburrimiento con comics, juegos de mesa y largas maratones de caricaturas. No obstante Bubbles noto algo diferente en Blossom; cada vez que los noticieros mostraban imágenes o comentaban algo del ataque, Blossom parecía distanciarse a un lugar lejano. Y cuando el profesor le pregunto sobre los responsables del ataque o quien detuvo a estos, ella se limitó a decir que otro superhéroe se había hecho cargo de todo. Pero lo más extraño de todo, fue que ella no menciono el nombre de Dexter, ni siquiera lo llamo a su casa para preguntarle cómo estaba.

El reinicio de las clases era hoy, casualmente el día anterior Buttercup fue dada de alta en el hospital.

-Lo digo enserio, la comida del hospital es lo peor de este mundo– dijo Buttercup mientras comía su desayuno –comparado con eso la cafetería de la escuela es como un restaurante de como estrellas–

El profesor Utonio dejo de leer el periódico para participar en la conversación de sus hijas –Vamos Buttercup, no pudo ser tan malo–

-Eso lo dice porque usted no estuvo ahí, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenían la gentileza de darme un postre–

-¡Que horrible!– chillo Bubbles

-Buttercup ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho el profesor que no debes hablar con la boca llena?– la regaño Blossom al volver de la cocina con otro embace de jugo de naranja.

Tragándose todo lo que tenía en la boca, Buttercup casi se asfixia –Mmm. No hay nada mejor que un desayuno casero– dijo al limpiarse la boca con el dorso de su mano.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento –Yo contesto– dijo Blossom al volar a la sala para atender la llamada –hola, residencia Utonio–

-¿Se encuentra el profesor Adric Utonio?– pregunto una voz ronca de hombre.

-Blossom puso su mano sobre el auricular para llamar al profesor –Es para usted profesor–

Adric doblo su periódico y se levantó de la mesa –Seguramente debe de ser el rector de la universidad–

Luego de entregarle el teléfono a su padre. Blossom regresó al comedor para terminar su plato de cereal azucarado.

-Blossom… ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a persuadir a Billy para que se una al equipo de soquer?– preguntó Buttercup.

-Pensé que odiabas a Billy– comento Bubbles.

Buttercup asintió –Si, pero el hecho de que no me agrade no le quita el mérito de ser un buen portero–

Blossom no parecía muy dispuesta a convertirse en el heraldo de su hermana –No lo sé Buttercup. Creo que lo mejor sería que buscaras a alguien más para el puesto; tal vez Timmy Torner– le propuso ella.

-¿El dientes de conejo? Olvídalo– respondió Buttercup a la proposición de su hermana de ojos magenta –un caracol tiene mejores reflejos que el, creo que hasta ese chico nuevo Ethan podría hacerlo mejor–

Al escuchar ese nombre, Blossom dejó caer el embace que estaba sosteniendo, derramando lo que quedaba de leche sobre la mesa.

Buttercup y Bubbles compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

Tomando una servilleta de papel, Blossom se apresuró a limpiar la mesa –Opps, lo siento– ella se rio con nerviosismo.

-Niñas lo siento, se presentó algo y no podre llevarlas a la escuela– hablo el profesor desde la sala.

-No hay problema profesor– dijeron las tres niñas al unísono.

* * *

><p>En el extremo norte de Megaville, se encontraba una gran casa construida al estilo oriental. No había otras casas alrededor de esta ya que ese era el comienzo de la reserva forestal, por eso no estaba permitida ninguna clase de construcción, salvo que se tuviera un permiso especial otorgado por el gobierno.<p>

-Ni Ni, ¿vas a regresar a la escuela?– preguntó Bell al sentarse sobre el reluciente piano de color negro azabache.

Ethan dejo de tocar y cerró la cubierta del teclado –Si, lo bueno es que pude ponerme al corriente con todas las asignaturas–

Bell comenzó a balancear sus piernas mientras jugaba con su cabello enrollándoselo sobre sus dedo índice -Pero Ni Ni; tu no necesitas ir a la escuela, tú ya eres más inteligente que papá–

-No lo hago por obtener conocimientos científicos o matemáticos. Cuando los niños y las niñas interactúan entre si estudiando o jugando con sus compañeros, ellos crecen y se hacen más fuertes. Y como un arma… yo también tengo que volverme más fuerte– dijo Ethan.

Bell parpadeó -¿Más fuerte? Tú has podido defender el planeta sin ninguna ayuda hasta ahora. Siempre dices cosas que no entiendo– dijo con algo de tristeza.

Acercándose a ella, Ethan tomo a Bell por sus costados y la bajo del piano –Tampoco me refiero a esa clase de poder. Misuki-sempai siempre me hablo sobre esa fuerza, y ahora se nunca podre entrenando en la base– los ojos de Ethan se redujeron –y si puedo volverme más fuerte… tal vez pueda encontrar a esa persona–

-Bueno; si eso te hace feliz entonces está bien para mí– dijo Bell con una linda sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

-Sabes que eso es imposible para mí– la voz de Ethan se había convertido en un débil murmullo –esa siempre será una realidad inalterable. Te veré en la tarde –se despidió el al tomar su mochila.

* * *

><p>Viendo que el asiento de Ethan estaba vacío. Blossom dio un leve suspiro –Tal vez no se presente hoy– pensó ella en voz alta.<p>

Si buscas al chico muevo, me pareció verlo entrar en la enfermería– dijo Mandy al entrar arrastrando a Billy de su camisa, este último tenía un ojo morado, ese era una típica señal que Billy había hecho algo muy estúpido que enfureció a Mandy de camino a la escuela.

-Gracias– dijo Blossom al salir del salón.

Al llegar a la enfermería Blossom se quedó parada frente a la puerta. Después del ataque ella ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias a Ethan ya que el ejército apareció y se lo llevo apresuradamente a bordo de un helicóptero. Blossom quería preguntarle a Ethan muchas cosas pero; no estaba segura de la forma en que debía hacerlo, debido a que se sentía algo nerviosa e inquieta.

-Tal vez debería de comenzar con un "Gracias por lo del otro día" o Gracias por salvarnos a todos"- y mientras ella meditaba en eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió –Buenos dias Blossom– la saludo una mujer de cabello rubio y corto que vestía una bata de color blanco.

-Buenos dias señorita Mackenzie– saludo igualmente Blossom.

-¿Qué sucede, acaso te sientes mal?– le pregunto la Srta. Mackenzie

-¿Eh? No. No, estoy perfectamente bien. Mmm, disculpe, ¿Ethan está aquí?– pregunto Blossom con timidez.

La Srta. Mackenzie pacía un poco incomoda por la pregunta. La expresión en el rostro de ella, era la misma que hizo Adric cuando Blossom le pregunto a el de dónde venían los bebes –Lo siento, pero él no se sentía muy bien así que le pedí uno de los maestro que lo llevara a su casa–

Blossom pareció desilusionarse un poco –Bueno, gracias de todos modos–

* * *

><p>Durante la hora del almuerzo. Las tres Powerpuff junto con Dexter se reunieron para almorzar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Buttercup no dejaba de quejarse porque casi todos los niños y niñas que se habían inscrito para unirse al equipo de futbol, desertaron al enterarse que ella también estaría ahí y lo peor de todo. Buttercup sería la capitana de este.<p>

-Todos aquí son unas gallinas- gruño Buttercup de mala gana.

Tal vez si fueras un poco… menos agresiva cuando juegas, el equipo podría completarse– le sugirió Dexter al sacar su almuerzo de su lonchera.

Buttercup se cruzó de brazos -¡Oye, no es mi culpa que el soquer sea un deporte de contacto y no algo como… jugar a la casita!-

Blossom le dio una mirada acusadora a su hermana de ojos esmeralda –Dexter tiene razón, la última vez casi le fracturas la pierna a Jimmy–

-¡Eso fue un accidente!– replicó Buttercup en su defensa.

BUUUU

Tanto Dexter como Blossom se estremecieron al escuchar ese sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?– pregunto Bubbles al ver hacia el cielo.

-No lo sé, pero creo haber escuchado eso antes– respondió Buttercup al ponerse de pie.

Dexter tosió un poco y desvió la mirada -¿Eso? yo no escuche nada–

-Sí. Tal vez fue solo tu imaginación– agrego Blossom a pesar que su súper oído había escuchado con claridad ese sonido. Es más; todo el alumnado que estaba afuera pudo escucharlo también.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca– dijo Blossom cuya mentira era más que evidente –mejor me apresuro antes de que se termine el receso-

-Creo iré a ayudarla, a buscar ese libro, si– dijo Dexter al levantarse y correr tras de Blossom.

-¿Qué mosca les habrá picado a esos dos?– pidió Buttercup a su hermana de cabello rubio. Bubbles sonrió pensado que Dexter y Blossom se fueron porque querían estar a solas.

Temiendo que se tratara de otro ataque. Dexter se apresuró a su laboratorio para preparar su nuevo robot de combate, mientras que Blossom corrió a la azotea. Ella conocía a la perfección ese sonido y sabía que si lo había escuchado todo el mundo estaba en peligro. Al llegar vio a Ethan apoyado en el barandal de la azotea, viendo hacia el cielo. Al percatarse de la presencia de ella, Ethan se volvió –Hola, Utonio-san saludo cortésmente.

Blossom se puso la mano en su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, -Gracias al cielo, por un momento pensé que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada de nuevo–

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- se disculpó Ethan –

-No te preocupes- Blossom se acercó a el –me alegro que ya te sientas mejor–

Ethan no pareció comprenderla -¿Mejor?–

-Así es, la srta. Mackenzie me dijo que te estabas enfermo y que por eso le pidió a… –¡Eso fue una mentira!– la interrumpió Ethan. –Detecte un escuadrón Radam y por eso tuve que irme. Lo más probable es que sus superiores le hayan ordenado cubrirme. Lo siento- volvió a disculparse el.

El cuerpo de Blossom comenzó a temblar ligeramente, como la vez que vio la "otra apariencia" de Ethan dos semanas atrás. Ella se acercó lentamente al chico de cabello avellana –P-Por favor Ethan, necesito saber la verdad de todo esto– le pidió Blossom casi suplicándole.

-Eso es imposible– dijo una voz detrás de ellos dos. Arrimado a la puerta de la entrada, se encontraba el mismo hombre que había venido a recoger a Ethan aquella noche en Waterland y también después del ataque –créeme, lo mejor para ti es que olvides todo acerca de ese chico– el hombre de cabello oscuro y corto saco un objeto de color plomo parecido a un bolígrafo, -Si, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer– le dijo el hombre al ponerse un par de gafas oscuras que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa blanca.

Ethan se interpuso entre él y Blossom –Enomoto-san, tus órdenes como guardián y líder del séptimo regimiento, no incluyen que uses el BDM en ella–

Enomoto aparto bruscamente a Ethan de su camino -Mis órdenes fueron asegurarme que el proyecto Ixion y todo lo relacionado con este se mantenga en absoluto secreto–

-¡Oiga, no tenía por qué hacer eso!– dijo Blossom indignada.

Enomoto presionó un pequeño botón rojo en el centro del BDM haciendo que este aumentara un poco su longitud –Considéralo un pequeño regalo de mi parte–

La alarma de simulacro sonó en ese momento, e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Ethan se ilumino de un color rojo pálido –Múltiples unidades Tarsianas acercándose rápidamente a la atmósfera; objetivo probable Rio de Janeiro– dijo Ethan con voz fría.

-¡Espera!– Enomoto saco su comunicador de su bolsillo –G1 al FDS1, detectamos una incursión de tarsianos en sector B-32 ordénenle al teniente Hikaru y a su equipo que despeguen de inmediato–

-Ellos no serán suficientes– Ethan comenzó a elevarse lentamente del suelo -Death está liderando la incursión–

-¡Maldita sea, te dije que esperes!– grito Enomoto sujetando a Ethan de su brazo derecho, para evitar que este se fuera. En tan solo un instante su rostro se volvió tenso y lleno de sudor.

Blossom comenzó a entrar en pánico -¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ese Death. También es un Tekkaman? – pregunto ella con desesperación

Ignorando a la niña de cabello naranja; Enomoto dio una nueva orden a través de su comunicador –Tenemos un código Delta, repito código Delta, díganle a Master y a Gold que tienen un compañero de juegos–

-Recibido G1, procediendo conforme a sus órdenes– dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

El brillo desapareció del cuerpo de Ethan e inmediatamente dejo de levitar. Enomoto se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo de color azul celeste con bordes rojos –Bien; supongo que esos dos y un escuadrón de Valkyrias serán más que suficientes para hacerse cargo esta vez– dijo al guardar el BDM en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Debiste dejarme despegar– le reclamó Ethan

-Olvídalo. No vamos a desperdiciar a nuestra mejor carta por algo tan insignificante– Enomoto saco un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Luego de encenderlo se volvió hacia Blossom –Si tanto quieres saber la verdad, entonces adelante, puedes preguntarle a Ethan todo lo que tú quieras, pero te advertiré algo Ojou-chan– Enomoto hizo una breve pausa para exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo –Conocer la verdad solo te traerá dolor y sufrimiento, no solo a ti, también a aquellos que consideres importantes–

Blossom apretó sus puños con enojo -¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Acaso está amenazando a mi familia?– exigió ella.

Enomoto se dirigió hacia la entrada –No. Eso no es parte de mi trabajo. Además… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer–

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba un tanto nublado a pesar de estar aun en verano. Ethan veía aquellas gruesas nubes de color algodón moviéndose lentamente en el enorme firmamento azul. Aunque en realidad; lo único que él estaba haciendo era un rastreo a gran escala, utilizando no menos de una decena de satélites militares para ello. Incluso podía usar al Nautilus como apoyo si él lo consideraba necesario. Técnicamente, el Nautilus era un gigantesco hibrido Telescopio-Sonar, construido con tecnología japonesa de punta y lanzado el día de los atentados del 11 de septiembre. Y desde luego, aunque eso fue una simple coincidencia; la guerra que siguió después de los atentados fue la fachada ideal para ocultar los 30 billones de dólares que costo la construcción del Nautilus. Pero, ganar una guerra secreta en la que se jugaba la supervivencia de toda la humanidad, era algo que para el tío Sam y sus aliados, justificaba cualquier clase de sacrificio, ya fuera humano o monetario.<p>

Después de todo, crear una pequeña crisis económica a escala global, no era tan malo como desaparecer de la faz del universo.

-¿Son estas?– pregunto Blossom al volver con un paquete de capsulas rojas.

Ethan asintió –Gracias, cuando detecte a los Radam me fui tan rápido que olvide tomarlas– el sacó cinco capsulas del paquete y las metió en su boca para luego masticarlas. –Lo siento, Utonio-san. Parece que siempre te estoy ocasionando problemas– se disculpó Ethan.

Blossom se sentó en el piso, enfrente de Ethan –Eso no es cierto. Si no fuera por ti, probablemente la ciudad entera hubiera sido destruida–

-Bueno… sobre lo que me preguntaste antes… Ethan cerró sus ojos por un momento como si estuviera a punto de dormirse –lo siento, pero, no puedo decirte mucho al respecto–

-Puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no revelare tu identidad como superhéroe– le aseguro ella

Ethan sonrió -Oh; no, no es por eso. Es solo que, la escuela no es un lugar muy seguro para hablar– el señalo a algún lugar hacia el norte –ahí hay un grupo de espías enemigos, además… ellos pueden ver u oír todo que yo hago en la escuela–

Blossom esbozó una sonrisa -Si ese el problema, entonces ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos en otro lado? conozco el lugar perfecto para poder hablar–

Levantándose del piso, Ethan negó con la cabeza –Si te refieres al laboratorio de Genndakovsky-kun, tampoco es una opción. Lo más probable es que ya lo hayan intervenido sin que él se diera cuenta–

Necesitada de saber la verdad, Blossom puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ethan para evitar que se fuera -¿Qué te parece si vienes esta noche a mi casa? Podemos hacer la tarea de ciencias naturales en mi habitación mientras conversamos– le propuso ella.

Sin responder si aceptaba o no, Ethan levanto la vista. Casi al instante un helicóptero del ejército aterrizo en el patio de la escuela –Lo siento, creo que también olvide que hoy me tocaba control de mantenimiento. No es algo que me agrade mucho pero igual tengo que hacerlo- dijo con su suave y casi inaudible vos. Ethan descendió lentamente hasta tocar la suave hierba del patio escolar, y luego subió al helicóptero.

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó volando y pronto llego la noche. Blossom le dijo al profesor que uno de sus compañeros, vendría para ayudarlo con su tarea de ciencias naturales. En un principio, Adric pensó que se trataba de Dexter, pero ella le dijo que se trataba de un nuevo compañero que había llegado hace muy poco del extranjero; y que ella había sido asignada como su guía escolar.<p>

Como era de esperarse, Buttercup no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad para molestar a Blossom –Espero que cierto cuatro-ojos no se ponga celoso e invente algo para deshacerse del chico nuevo– dijo Buttercup con una sonrisas burlesca.

-Al menos intenta no molestar cuando estemos estudiando– respondió Blossom mientras batía una mescla en un tazón rosa.

Buttercup parpadeo confundida. Por lo general cuando ella molestaba a Blossom con Dexter y su relación, la hacía rabiar pero ahora no ella no se molestó en lo más mínimo.

Bubbles estaba acostada boca bajo en el piso con las piernas en alto. Aún no había hecho su tarea de ciencias, así que pensó que los tres podrían formar un grupo de tres sería una gran idea. Además ella ara la única de las tres que podía hablar en varios idiomas, entre los cuales estaba el japonés, el idioma materno de Ethan. Eso y que deseaba hacer amistad con el chico nuevo –Blossom, ¿puedo unírmeles?– pregunto bulles esperando una respuesta positiva –me gustaría mucho conocer más a Ethan, parece ser un chico interesante–

-Eh… bueno. Ethan es un poco tímido, tal vez la próxima vez Bubbles– respondió Blossom, asegurando así la privacidad. Bubbles era una niña dulce y gentil pero… el guardar un secreto definitivamente no era su fuerte.

Las manecillas del reloj continuaron su avance. Blossom vio con desilusión el reloj con forma de Félix el gato que la pared de la sala. 9:35 Su hora de dormir había pasado hace más de media hora. Blossom estaba cansada, luchando contra el sueño en la espera de un cierto niño de cabello y ojos de color avellana. Deseaba tanto hablar con él, que incluso se obligó a si misma a ver un aburrido documental sobre los microbios, para poder mantenerse despierta.

-Lo siento Blossom– el profesor apagó el televisor –pero ya es hora de irse a la cama–

Blossom se encogió de hombros –Está bien, profesor– recogiendo su libro de ciencias naturales y su cuaderno, ella comenzó a flotar por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Buttercup y Bubbles ya se habían acostado una hora antes que ella "Tal vez pueda hablar con el mañana" pensó Blossom mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Quedándose solo en su ropa interior, dio un profundo suspiro al abrir su cajón de la ropa. Saco su camisón rosa que a diferencia del resto de su ropa y la de sus hermanas, no era sintético si no 100% algodón. Sus ojos magenta se cerraron levemente al rascarse la cabeza "¡esto es ridículo Apenas si lo conozco y aun así me tome la molestia de hornearle galletas. Ni siquiera he hecho algo como eso por Dexter!" luego de ponerse su camisón se metió en la cama, y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>La noche era relativamente fresca a pesar de que el verano aún estaba en su pleno apogeo. La metrópoli que durante el día era un mar de actividad y ruido no se diferenciaba mucho al caer la noche. Quizás se debía a la gran cantidad de discotecas y cabarets, era que la vida nocturna de Megaville siempre fue comparada con el carnaval de Rio De Janeiro. Al menos eso es lo que decían los miles de turistas que a diario venían en busca del desenfreno y la lujuria de los placeres nocturnos que esta ciudad ofrecía tan generosamente. No obstante, en las áreas residenciales de Megaville era algo muy diferente a la zona central.<p>

En una casa de dos plantas, a dos cuadras de la oficina de correo. Tres niñitas de 7 años dormían plácidamente, cobijadas bajo una cálida sabana de lana entres colores. El profesor Utonio se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá, leyendo el último número de la revista Nerdy. El de este mes le llamo mucho la atención. El artículo trataba sobre la posibilidad de hacer viajes de larga distancia en el espacio exterior, utilizando un agujero de gusano para ello. La nasa había estado trabajando en un prototipo experimental de generador quántico con dicho propósito, pero hasta ahora… no obtuvieron mayores resultados que los de un niño intentando escribir algo más que su nombre en un examen sorpresa de algebra. El problema según los científicos de la nasa, radicaba en las ecuaciones vectoriales, las cuales eran vitalicias para hacer posible conectar entre si dos puntos distantes del universo. Debido a eso, y a la creciente presión de parte del gobierno; el propio Carl Foutley quien en la actualidad ocupaba el cargo como director de esa agencia, busco la ayuda de las más prestigiosas mentes del ámbito científico, entre ellos Adric Utonio y el profesor Alex Membrana. Como era de esperarse la oferta del señor Foxley traía incluidas todas las extras: un sueldo anual de casi un millón de dólares libres de impuestos; un seguro médico de por vida para toda la familia; una casa o más bien una mansión de siete habitaciones, todas ellas con un lujoso baño incluido. Y por supuesto. Una beca para sus hijos en el más prestigioso internado de florida. Una propuesta como esa no era algo que se presentara en la puesta todos los dias y aun así, tanto Adric como Alex la rechazaron. Adric les dijo que sería muy difícil porque hacía pocos menos de 3 meses que él y sus hijas se habían mudado a Megaville, y no quería obligarlas a pasar por eso de nuevo. Eso y el hecho que dejar a sus preciados angelitos en un internado (sobre todo a Buttercup) hizo que Adric les dijera –Me siento muy honrado pero, puedo aceptar su oferta-

Por su parte; Alex solo se limitó a decirles que estaba muy ocupado con su show de televisión como para trabajar para el gobierno.

Afuera se podía ver una luz roja acercándose a gran velocidad a la casa de la familia Utonio.

Buuuu

Los ojos de Blossom se abrieron de golpe. Tratando de no despertar a sus hermanas, ella salió por una de las tres ventanas redondas y voló a la azotea. Como salió tan deprisa, no tuvo tiempo de sujetarse su largo cabello naranja-marrón con su broche de color rojo. Se sentía algo somnolienta pero a la vez estaba feliz. A pesar que no se lo había prometido, él estaba ahí. Parado cerca de la antena parabólica, mirando hacia el cielo como si buscara algo que solo sus inexpresivos ojos de color blanco podían ver. Sus delgadas y puntiagudas alas a las de metal se extendían hacia arriba por debajo de sus hombros. Sus orejas también eran distintas a la primera vez que Blossom lo vio trasformado. Ahora eran dos placas semi-circulares con dos delgadas lamidas en la parte superior, cuyo propósito era el de darle una mayor estabilidad durante sus vuelos a velocidades que por lo general superaban el Match 5. El dorso de sus muñecas y dedos también estaban recubiertos por blindaje metálico color gris.

-Kombawa, Utonio-san– saludo Ethan.

Aunque Blossom no entendió, igualmente saludo –Buenas noches, Ethan– Blossom se sintió un poco apenada por estar en camisón –me alegro mucho que hayas podido venir–

-Adelante– dijo Ethan al acercársele –puedes preguntar lo que quieras pero… antes quisiera advertirte; lo que Enomoto-san dijo no fue una mentira para asustarte. Conocer la verdad solo podría traerte dolor y sufrimiento–

Blossom dudo por un momento, pero luego asintió con la cabeza –Está bien, estoy preparada–

Ethan sonrió levemente –Ustedes los superhéroes siempre dicen cosas así. Pensando que pueden solucionarlo todo solo porque así lo creen–

-¡Pues no veo nada de malo el pensar positivamente!– Blossom respondió levantando la voz –además, no deberías de hablar en mal de los superhéroes cuando tú también eres uno–

Ethan negó con la cabeza –No. Yo… no lo soy–

-¿Entonces, que eres?– pregunto Blossom sin imaginarse la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Yo… - Ethan fue a sentarse en la orilla de la azotea –soy un arma. El arma definitiva–

Blossom comenzó a temblar ligeramente al igual que su voz -E-¿El arma definitiva?–

Ethan asintió, -El 10 septiembre de 1945 una extraña nave se estrelló en el desierto de nuevo México. Fue entonces cuando este país o mejor dicho, los seres humanos supieron que no eran las únicas formas de vida inteligente en el universo. Temiendo una futura invasión varios países entre ellos este, se unieron para crear el Ejercito Universal. Dos años más tarde, durante las festividades del 5 de junio de, una raza de gigantes conocida como los Zentraedi ataco la base que se había construido en el mismo lugar donde se estrelló aquella nave. Fue así como dio comienzo la guerra; desde ese entonces, la tierra ha estado combatiendo con varias especies–

-¿Y han mantenido eso en secreto todo este tiempo?–

-Así es– respondió Ethan al mismo tiempo que continúo con su relato –actualmente tres de las más poderosas razas decidieron unir fuerzas contra este planeta; los Radam, Tarsianos y el Cluster. Incluso algunas naciones se han aliado con ellos a cambio de tecnología y poder–

Blossom no podía creerlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que aún no había escuchado la peor parte.

Ethan continuó –Millones siguieron muriendo año tras año y aun así la guerra continua, hasta el punto que la humanidad ahora se encuentra al borde de ser aniquilada. Su única esperanza era el crear un arma definitiva; una lo bastante poderosa como para acabar con la guerra. Esa arma soy yo. La última y más poderosa línea de defensa de este agonizante planeta– Ethan se sentó abrazando sus rodillas –desde que elegí esta forma, he estado luchando, matando y destruyendo todo cuanto se me ordene. Lo siento, pero, soy un arma y… eso es todo lo que puedo hacer–

Al escuchar cada palabra de los labios de Ethan, y la expresión en su rostro al hablar; entristeció profundamente a Blossom –No. Tú nos salvaste a todos ese día. Tal vez eres un poco diferente pero. Aun así eres como uno de nosotros– dijo Blossom sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Te equivocas– negó Ethan volviéndose a poner en pie. Sus fantasmales ojos blancos se posaron en los orbes color magenta de Blossom –nunca podre ser como ustedes. Yo nunca creceré o me enfermare como un niño de verdad. Mientras reciba el mantenimiento adecuado viviré por siempre. No importa si me veo como una persona de verdad, sigo siendo un arma fría y sin emociones. Además…- la mirada de Ethan se posó en el piso de la azotea –no salve a nadie, tan solo seguí con mi programación, eso es todo–

Blossom quería decir algo pero, el nudo en su garganta impedía que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras. No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer, sus poderes ni siquiera pudieron hacerle frente a Evil. Si tú y tus hermanas llegasen a involucrarse, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a otro enfrentamiento serian de un 1%. No importa si yo también continuo luchando, esta guerra seguirá hasta que toda la vida en de este planeta se extinga–

-¡Nosotros nunca permitiremos eso!– aulló Blossom –¡No importa si una o dos razas de extraterrestres nos atacan al mismo tiempo, y que si también son más fuertes que nosotras, las chicas Súperpoderosas haremos lo que siempre hemos hecho, salvar el día!–

-Parece que no lo entiendes, Utonio-san. Las veces que ustedes tres han peleado con un monstruo o villano, lo hacen sin tener que cruzar las directrices de que ustedes llaman moralidad. Asesinar o ser asesinado, no tienes más alternativas que esas cuando estas en el campo de batalla–

-Blossom salto, -¡Siempre hay una alternativa Ethan!– la niña de cabello naranja-marrón apretó los puños mientras continuaba –Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de ellos–

Ethan se percató que estaba tocando un punto que para Blossom y todos los superhéroes del mundo era como uno sus protocolos primarios. Así que decidió no seguir hablando sobre ello –Gomene, Utonio-san. Demo… kono sekai shine- Ethan no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en japonés

-Um… disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo en español?–

El niño de ojos de avellana se volvió hacia Blossom, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro –Hasta hace dos semanas el enemigo no se había atrevido a atacar esta ciudad porque yo estaba aquí. Pero, al parecer Barasia sabe que he comenzado a crecer, así que hará todo lo posible para poder apoderarse de la matriz–

-¿Barasia? ¿Quién es?– pregunto Blossom

Las nubes comenzaron a tornarse de color negro, pronto comenzaría a llover –Será mejor que entres antes de que empiece la tormenta– le aconsejo Ethan.

-Espera Ethan– le pidió Blossom –casi lo olvido, enseguida vuelvo– Blossom voló adentro de la casa y casi al instante regreso trayendo un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate –es pero que te gusten. Como soy nueva en esto, no sé qué tal lo hice–

Ethan tomo una galleta, y luego le dio la espalda a Blossom. Los propulsores debajo de sus alas comenzaron a encenderse, haciendo el mismo ruido que un motor supersónico; al mismo tiempo su escudo de energía color rojo empezó a rodear su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo casi por completo –Sayonara – dijo justo antes de despegar a una increíble velocidad. Blossom se cubrió los ojos para protegerse del polvo que Ethan levantó con su despegue.

* * *

><p>-¡Demonios, me doy por vencido!– Otto cerro el teclado holográfico de su reloj.<p>

Larry se asomó desde la cocina, batiendo algo en una olla -¿Qué sucede Otto? ¿Acaso el soquete de Buck volvió a desprogramar el reproductor de Blue ray?– le pregunto el robot.

-¡Oye!– Salto Buck –El único soquete fue el que puso el manual en chino– el dejo la pesa que estaba levantando y tomo una lata de soda de la mesita de alado –No es mi culpa que yo haya nacido en una épocas donde solo existe un idioma en el mundo–

Otto abrió la puerta del refrigerador y saco una soda de uva –No. No es eso– respondió el niño de las enormes gafas –No sé si sea un error pero, no puedo encontrar a Ethan en nuestra base de datos–

Larry soltó una enorme carcajada -Eso es imposible. El servidor del escuadrón del tiempo contiene la información de toda la humanidad desde sus inicios hasta el año 3,045. La única forma en que los datos de alguien no se encontraran ahí, sería que nunca haya existido-

-¿Ethan? ¿Que ese chico no es ese superhéroe que tú dices que detuvo el ataque hace un par de semanas?– pregunto Buck.

-Ese mismo– respondió Otto.

Buck termino su soda y eructo. Larry lo fulmino con la mirada pero, el musculoso hombre del visor rojo con bordes amarrillos, no le prestó atención –Tal vez ese sea un alias ya sabes que los superhéroes tienen por lo menos dos identidades secretas, quizás si intentas con una fotografía logres encontrarlo– le sugirió Buck.

Otto negó con la cabeza –Eso tampoco funciono. No lo entiendo, la primera vez que estuve cerca de Ethan, mi Timewatch se volvió loco al detectar su firma cuántica, así que supuse que encontraría sus registros alguna época del pasado o en el futuro pero. Ni siquiera pude hallarlos en el presente– dijo con algo de frustración y molestia.

-Feew– silbó Buck –a eso le llamo anonimato–

-No creo que se trate de un virus, actualice los firewalls antes de venir a esta época- Larry presionó un botón en su brazo izquierdo para abrir la mini-pc en este –Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a revisar por si acaso– digito el código para que se iniciara la secuencia de salto temporal hacia el futuro. La pantalla de su dispositivo empezó con la habitual cuenta regresiva de 5 segundos. Sin embargo. Después de llegar a cero, no sucedió nada. ¿Huh? ¡¿Y ahora que sucede con esta inútil chatarra?– pregunto con sumo enojo mientras volvía digitar el código.

-Eso no servirá de nada– dijo una voz que venia del mini-pc en el brazo del delgado robot.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Buck al sacar su arma láser.

-¡Es Ethan!– grito Otto

-Sabía que tarde o temprano tratarían de moverse en tiempo, así que hacke su pequeño dispositivo de desplazamiento temporal para poder hablar con ustedes– Ethan aterrizo en la cima de una gran construcción –pasar su frágil sistema de seguridad fue más fácil de lo que puedan imaginarse–

Larry estaba furioso -¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? ¡Esta clase de software no será creado hasta dentro de mil doscientos años!–

Extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados, Ethan comenzó a caminar por la viga de acero donde acababa de aterrizar –Encriptar algoritmos variables para formar ramificaciones, es algo muy sencillo para mí-

Otto tomo el brazo de Larry y lo bajo hasta la altura de su cara –¡Escúchame Ethan, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es detener el flujo del espacio-tiempo continuo! No lo entiendo ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Ethan?– pregunto casi con desesperación.

-Osworth-kun, te equivocas si piensas que yo he sido el autor de esto. Bloquear la corriente temporal no es algo que este dentro de mis capacidades– Ethan respondió con su voz casi artificial. Aunque en realidad, sus labios no se movían en lo absoluto, ya que él estaba usando un transmisor de onda corta para comunicarse.

Otto parpadeó con incredulidad -¿Entonces, quien fue?–

La lluvia casia copiosamente, acompañada de fuertes relámpagos. Ethan levanto la cabeza y cerró sus ojos por un momento -Gomene, eso es algo que también ignoro. Lo único que sé es que… ustedes tres ahora están atrapados en esta guerra–

Buck se rasco la cabeza ¿Guerra? ¿Qué no se supone que faltan veinticinco años para que comience la 3ra guerra mundial?– él le pregunto a su compañero metálico.

Antes de que Larry pudiera decir algo, Ethan habló primero –Pobrecillos, los tres compartirán el mismo destino que le aguarda a toda la humanidad. Umm. Casi lo olvido, Larry-san, lo mejor para ustedes seria que no intentaran de nuevo su inútil juguete–

-¡¿Y que si lo hacemos? ¡Pequeño remedo de hacker!– Larry le pregunto desafiante.

Ethan coloco sus manos en la nuca -Bueno… eso no importa. De todos modos… ustedes van a morir–

La comunicación se cortó y un segundo después, Larry sufrió un cortocircuito que le hizo explotar parte de su brazo izquierdo. Buck no dijo nada ya que al igual que Otto, el tampoco no podía dejar de temblar y sudar por el miedo.

Al igual que Blossom. Ninguno de los tres miembros del escuadrón del tiempo pudo dormir esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Debo adimitir que me tom,o algo de trabajo escribir este capitulo, ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre pero gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de pensar en varias rutas para la continuacion de la historia.<strong>

**Gracias y espero tener el sig capitulo lo más pronto posible **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**Allanamiento de Propiedad Secreta**

* * *

><p>Lejos de detenerse, la tormenta se intensifico gradualmente. Ethan decidió que a pesar del mal tiempo, el continuaría con su vuelo de regreso a casa. Tenía algo de prisa puesto que, le había prometido a Bell regresar antes de que ella comenzara con su ciclo de regeneración. Por alguna razón Bell detestaba estar sola al comienzo y al final de ese ciclo, así que Ethan siempre la acompañaba.<p>

Algo llamo la atención de Ethan; y activando su vista amplificada, vio a una gata y a sus crías refugiándose de la tormenta en el interior de un tubo de drenaje. Ethan descendió hasta el comienzo de la construcción, y se acercó a donde estaban los animales. Noto algo anormal en la respiración de los felinos, por lo que realizo un rápido chequeo radiográfico. Hacer este tipo de escaneo era algo muy sencillo para él, dado que sus ojos estaban esquipados con rayos x, visión térmica y nocturna. La distancia o la velocidad tampoco representaban ningún problema para su Zoom óptico, o para su visión desacelerada, esta última era increíblemente útil al momento de efectuar o evadir ataques a gran velocidad. No importaba que tan rápidos fuesen los movimientos de su enemigo, Ethan podía verlos a perfección con efecto de cámara lenta. –Ya veo, contrajiste una bacteria que también termino infectando a tus hijos- dijo Ethan como si creyera que los animalitos pudieran entender lo que les decía. Si Blossom lo hubiese visto haciendo eso, pensaría que él y Bubbles tienen el mismo poder de comunicarse con los animales.

Ethan estiro hacia el frente su brazo derecho, que instantáneamente se convirtió en un lanza llamas –A pesar que sabes que vas a morir, aun así intentas protegerlos de la tormenta. No tiene caso que sigas haciéndolo, ellos también se están muriendo como tú– Ethan apunto directamente hacia los indefensos felinos que, a juzgar por su tamaño tan solo tenían dias de nacidos. El rango del lanza llamas también abarcaba a su enferma progenitora, sus fríos ojos no mostraban ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer -no puedo comprender porque lo estás haciendo pero… hare que dejen de sufrir-

-¡Espera!– grito una voz detrás de él.

Detrás de Ethan se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache y ojos color esmeralda. Vestía una chaqueta negra con franjas verdes; pantalones jeans negros y botas del mismo color. -¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con eso?– le pregunto el chico.

-Voy a matarlos– respondió Ethan con indiferencia –espera, no me tomara nada de tiempo–

-Deberías estar en la base en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo– gruño el chico –maldición, se supone que Enomoto es tu niñera no yo, ¡¿sabes que tan estúpidamente paranoicos se vuelven nuestros superiores cada vez que decides desaparecer?–

El brazo de Ethan volvió a la normalidad –Lo siento, les dije que saldría un momento y sin darme cuenta, se me pasaron las horas– dijo sonriendo.

El chico lanzo un escupitajo al suelo -Ya te lo dije antes; puedes guardarte esa estúpida falsa sonrisa, no sabes lo mucho que me enferma cuando la veo–

-No tenías que venir a buscarme, Tamura-san–

-Como si tuviera elección. Esos granujas del EU me amenazaron con quitarme mi paga de este mes si no lo hacía–

Acercándose a la enferma familia de felinos, Ethan tomo a uno de los pequeños gatitos. El animalillo color gris con una franja blanca en su cabeza, estaba temblando de frio –Lo siento. Como soy un arma mi frio cuerpo no puede calentarte, tendrás que resistir un poco más–

-¡Deja a esa maldita bola de pelos en su lugar!– Tamura rugió -mueve tu inútil trasero antes que de que me olvide que estamos en el mismo bando–

-Deberías de pensar cuidadosamente en tu forma de hablarme, Tamura Shouta-san. Mi sistema de defensa es tan sensible que podrías activarlo si sigues amenazándome– Ethan comenzó a acercársele, sosteniendo al gatito en sus brazos –aunque lo científicos del EU te hayan convertido en un tekkaman, ¿en verdad crees que podrías acabar conmigo?– deteniéndose al lado de Shouta, sus alas se materializaron nuevamente -antes de que pudieras hacer tu tekksetter, podría borrarte con todo y esta ciudad sin dejar rastro–

Shouta enseño los dientes –No creas que le temo a tus armas de juguete. Una vez que acabe con el traidor de Brick, tú serás el siguiente Green– dijo formando una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano.

Ethan no le prestó atención y se marchó volando. Él sabía que Enomoto y los superiores de este, le llamarían la atención, y aun así no se molestó en pensar en alguna excusa. De todos modos cada vez que lo regañaban, Ethan desconectaba sus nervios auditivos para no oírlos. Ese era un pequeño truco que había aprendido cuando aún estaba en la base de Hokaido, Japón.

* * *

><p>Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno con su gran fulgor. Uno de ellos rozo a Ethan provocando que el gatito casi saltase de sus brazos –Si no te quedas quieto podrías caerte; pensándolo bien, no sé porque decidí traerte conmigo– Ethan vio fijamente hacia el frente. Él no estaba seguro pero, creyó haber visto algo. Aunque debido a la interferencia electromagnética de la tormenta, sus sensores de posicionamiento se habían desquiciado. La condensación de altas y bajas temperaturas, tampoco eran nada bueno para sus cinco modalidades de visión; así que volar en el medio de un evento climatológico como este, ponía Ethan en una situación muy peligrosa. Por un lado, volar casi a ciegas a velocidades supersónicas y sin ningún tipo método de orientación, podría hacer que terminara estrechándose aparatosamente en el Everest, o en algún concurrido mercado de China. Por otro lado, tener inhabilitado su radar y sus enlace satelital, convertía a Ethan en un indefenso blanco para sus enemigos. Esta debilidad frente a la impredecible fuerza de "mamá naturaleza" era algo que el Prof. Kabuto (el técnico encargado de su mantenimiento) intento corregir sin éxito. Tal vez fue por eso y sus constantes delirios de decir que algún día construiría el mecha más poderoso; fue que el ejército termino por despedirlo sin ningún centavo.<p>

-Supongo que no tengo más remedio que bajar y tomar un taxi– dijo Ethan para sí mismo. Metió la mano en sus bolsillos pero lo único que traía consigo era su pase de ingreso a la base, y su medicina –tal vez debería pedir que me pagaran– pensó en voz alta.

-¿Ni siquiera te pagan? Nyeeeehhh... el ejército apesta– siseo una voz proveniente del banco de nubes delante de Ethan. La figura de una niña de largo cabello azabache en una coleta, y ojos de ébano apareció de entre los espesos nubarrones negros. Traía puesto un vestido negro y plateado. Largas medias de algodón y zapatos a juego con su ropa complementaban su atuendo. La niña puso sus brazos detrás de la espalda –Hola Ethan– Barasia saludo alegremente.

En respuesta a su saludo, Ethan convirtió su brazo izquierdo en un doble lanzador de misiles tomahawk –No sé a qué hayas venido de regreso pero… voy a matarte–sentencio Ethan listo para disparar.

Barasia refunfuño curándose de brazos –Oh, vamos Ethan, no tienes por qué alterarte tanto, tan solo he quiero hablar un poco contigo, eso no tiene nada de malo ¿no?–

Increíblemente Ethan bajo su arma. Si él estuviera en medio de un ataque, y uno de sus enemigos le hubiera pedido clemencia Ethan lo mataría a sangre fría, sin dudarlo. Después de todo, uno de sus tres protocolos primarios era la total aniquilación de sus enemigos -¿Qué es lo que quieres?–

Barasia sonrió dulcemente –Gracias. Por un momento pensé que acabaríamos en una mala situación veras- un fuerte trueno la corto. Ella al igual que Ethan, estaban empapados hasta los huesos –odio cuando el clima esta así ¿tú no?–

-Por favor, habla de una vez– presiono Ethan.

La niña de cabello azabache se acercó a Ethan –Vamos, conozco un lugar donde podremos secarnos– viendo que Ethan no se movía de su lugar, Barasia tomo su mano en la suya. A diferencia de ella, la piel de Ethan estaba tan fría como la de un cadáver -¿sucede algo malo?– pregunto Barasia viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Esa pregunta acorralo a Ethan; mentir era algo que no estaba incluido en ninguno de sus protocolos. Pero tampoco podía decirle a Barasia acerca de su vulnerabilidad actual. Eso sería entregarse a sí mismo en una bandeja de plata –Muéstrame ese sitio– respondió secamente Ethan.

-Desde luego- accedió Barasia.

Sin soltar su mano, Barasia guio a Ethan varios kilómetros a través de las gruesas nubes grises. Ella podría estar llevándolo a una emboscada pero, Ethan no tenía forma de saberlo, lo único que él podía hacer en el peor de los casos, si llegara a verse acorralado, seria desactivar el limitador de su chispa y volar todo a su alrededor. Lo cual significaría borrar a toda Megaville del mapa.

Ambos descendieron hasta el penúltimo piso del edifico donde operaba un canal de noticias. Los ojos de ébano de Barasia se iluminaron y un instante después su laser óptico fundió el cristal de la ventana como si este fuera mantequilla –Pudimos haber usado la puerta– le dijo Ethan.

Barasia soltó una risita –Eso no sería tan divertido–

El interior de ese piso era un set de grabación de noticias. Ethan vio hacia a todos los alrededores usando su visión de rayos X –Parece que no hay nadie más aquí–

Barasia lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos –Vaya que eres desconfiado, ¿acaso creíste que estaba engañándote?– le pregunto enojada.

Ethan ladeo la cabeza –Absolutamente. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?–

-Bien– Barasia aun sonaba molesta –no tienes por qué ser tan frio conmigo- luego de dar un leve suspiro pregunto -¿sabes que es este lugar?–

La central de la CNN; solo es un simple canal de noticias de otros tantos que el EU creo para manipular la información acerca de la guerra y así poder mantenerla en secreto– respondió Ethan.

Eso y algo más que ese sucio humano a quien tú le llamas guardián no te dijo– agrego Barasia al retorcer su cabello para poder secarlo.

Desactivando su "modo arma", Ethan puso al gatito sobre una silla –Seguramente debe ser algo que no me concierne. Como soy un arma, lo único que necesito saber es cuando y donde tengo que pelear–

-Barasia se arrimó al muro falso del escenario -¿Eso crees? O… ¿ellos te programaron para que creyeras eso?– los ojos de color ébano reflejaban una inocultable tristeza –dime Ethan, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que el ejército ha estado engañándote? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que harías?–

Ethan se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Barasia –Eso que quieres mostrarme esta cinco pisos más abajo ¿verdad?– Pregunto Ethan.

Barasia solo se limitó a asentir débilmente. Ethan abrió la puerta y salió del set; el ruido de sus pisadas hacía eco mientras él se alejaba –Supongo que por ahora es imposible saberlo– susurro Barasia antes de salir del set.

* * *

><p>-¿'Un bloqueo en la corriente temporal?– pregunto Dexter con escepticismo.<p>

Una gran pantalla led de 120 pulgadas mostraba a Otto, remplazando el brazo de Larry que Ethan había hecho estallar. Otto no era un ningún Tony Stark, pero al ser el mejor amigo de Dexter, pudo aprender una o dos cosas del niño genio –Así es, es como si el flujo del tiempo se hubiera congelado por completo Dexter–

Dexter prorrumpió en una gran carcajada –¡Ha Hahahahaha! Cielos Otto, no sabía que fueras tan buen comediante, neutrinos Hahhaha, no existe nada ni nadie capaz de hacer algo así– el estómago comenzó a dolerle de tanto reírse –no. Espera. Tal vez el señor Crocker por fin encontró padrinos mágicos y deseo este bloqueo en el tiempo Ha ha-

Otto se golpeó la frente con molestia –¡Esto en serio Dexter!– grito el niño de las enormes gafas.

Dexter se quitó las gafas, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Aún tenía ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo para no hacer enojar a su amigo –Por cierto Otto, ¿sabes si el Prof. Utonio creara a otra Súperpoderosa más adelante? Digamos… una que fuera muy parecida a Blossom solo que con cabello y ojos de otro color–

-No. Y ya te he dicho que no puedo decirte sobre las cosas del futuro o podría alterar el orden de la historia– respondió Otto.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez sea algo que no hayas visto en la base de datos, tú mismo dijiste que los registros del escuadrón del tiempo son tan extensos como el océano, o tal vez sea un evento que no esté registrado, ¿podrías ver los archivos de la familia Utonio?– insistió Dexter.

Otto ajusto las los circuitos en el nuevo brazo de Larry. Usaba un soplete del tamaño de un bolígrafo ideal para soldar chips y microcomponentes; tenía que hacerlo con suma precisión o tendría que empezar todo su trabajo de nuevo –Lo haría si pudiera, además, si así fuera. Ethan y ella tendrían mucho en común–

Dexter parpadeo ¿Ethan?... ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?–

Otto dejo caer el soplete al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata -¿Ethan? No. no– rio nerviosamente –quise decir Guilgan. Es un cantante que está a punto de lanzar su primer sencillo, mmm... cambiando de tema, ¿has podido detectar algo en tu satélite de vigilancia?–

-No. Parece ser que el enemigo usa una tecnología de camuflaje muy avanzada, pero descuida– Dexter dio un enorme bostezo, estaba muy cansado y quería irse a dormir –ya diseñe uno nuevo equipado con un sistema de detección anti-steel, lo lanzare antes de irme a la cama–

-¡Genial Dexter!– exclamo Otto –eso podría sernos de mucha utilidad en la guerra–

-¿Guerra?- pregunto Dexter sin entender.

Otto se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Dexter era su mejor amigo, pero, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al enterarse que la tierra se encontraba enfrascada en una guerra y que Ethan tenía mucho que ver en ella. El joven miembro del escuadrón del tiempo trato de pensar en alguna excusa rápida y convincente, no obstante cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la transmisión se cortó ya que el monitor de Dexter se apagó.

-¡Computadora reanuda la transmisión!– ordeno Dexter. No hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de su equipo -¡computadora!- grito ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡Te dije que reanudaras la transmisión!–

-No te molestes, por más que le hables no va responderte– le dijo Enomoto mientras encendía un cigarrillo en su boca.

Dexter salto de su silla ¡¿Quién es usted, y como logro entrar aquí?–

-Enomoto Ryu- le respondió el hombre que parecía no haberse afeitado en varios dias -diría que es un placer conocerte pero no creo que para ti lo sea; por cierto, no deberías usar un satélite militar como si fuera un juguete de tu propiedad–

Dexter desvió la mirada –Oh, eso. Bueno.… je je, como nadie lo había utilizado en años pensé que no tendría nada de malo si yo lo usaba–

Enomoto se rio un poco –Te felicito chico, lograste hacer que esos idiotas del pentágono mojaran sus pantalones pensando que el enemigo se había apoderado de esa chatarra. Idiotas; como si el cluster o los Radam estuvieran interesados en recoger la basura que hemos puesto en el espacio– se acercó a Dexter y le revolvió el cabello con una mano –no cabe duda que tienes mucho talento para tu edad-

El niño genio de cabello zanahoria no dijo nada por unos momentos; todavía estaba sorprendido y nervioso de que un adulto hubiese logrado descubrir su laboratorio secreto -Um. Si, gracias… ¿federales o la cia?– pregunto Dexter.

-Ninguno. No creerías lo miserable que es su cheque de pago al final de cada mes–Enomoto hablo sin quitarse el cigarrillo de su boca –tu gobierno se jacta de poseer la economía más grande pero no pasan de ser un puñado de tacaños– el chasqueo los dedos, y un instante después no menos de doscientos soldados salieron desde todas las direcciones. Ninguno de ellos portaba un uniforme o arma que pudiese reconocer.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a Enomoto –Señor, hemos tomado control absoluto del perímetro, es tal y como usted dijo, estas instalaciones serán el sustituto del vaticano– le informo el soldado.

-Dile al equipo de ingenieros que comience con el acondicionamiento ahora mismo– le ordeno Enomoto.

-Si señor– respondió el soldado antes de irse.

Dexter no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa era muy clara para él. No era nada bueno. Su mano se movió lentamente dentro de su bata blanca, buscando el láser de nitrógeno que siempre lleva consigo. Un soldado se dio cuenta de ello –¡No te muevas!– le ordeno el soldado a apuntarle con su arma. El resto de los soldados lo imitaron y Dexter no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. El mismo soldado que frustro su intento hundió su bota en el estómago del niño, Dexter cayo sin aliento al frio piso de metal.

Enomoto tiro la colilla de su cigarrillo al piso para luego aplastarla bajo la suela de su zapato –Lo siento chico, a partir de este momento tu laboratorio pasa a ser propiedad del ejército universal. No lo tomes como algo personal–

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos con el chico, señor? ¿Quiere que usemos el BDM?– le pregunto ese mismo soldado de voz ronca.

Dexter tosió en un intento de recuperar el aliento –Ustedes… no tienen derecho de quitarme mi laboratorio–

El soldado puso de golpe su arma en la boca del niño pelirrojo -¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez!– ordeno el soldado. El movió su dedo hacia el gatillo.

¡Bang!

Los ojos de Dexter se abrieron horrorizados, mientras veía caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida del soldado que había recibido un disparo en la cabeza. La sangre e incluso parte de los sesos le habían salpicado el rostro a Dexter. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del niño que acababa de presenciar ese homicidio y que ahora estaba en estado de shock.

Enomoto se acercó al cuerpo del soldado que el mismo acababa de asesinar -Lo siento, pero que este mundo estará mejor sin ti– luego de decir eso, le disparo a la cara hasta que sé que no quedo ninguna bala en el cargador de su pistola. Enomoto dejó caer su arma sobre el deformado rostro de su víctima. El resto de los soldados querían vengar a su compañero pero, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hacer algo. Sabían que no podían ponerle un dedo encima sin enfrentar después un pelotón de fusilamiento –Saquen a esta basura de aquí– ordeno Enomoto.

Otro soldado se le acerco, y con cautela le pregunto -¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos con el niño? –

-Inyéctenle un calmante y llévenlo a su casa–

-¡Si, señor!– respondió el soldado de color antes de llevarse a Dexter.

* * *

><p>El ascensor de detuvo en el piso 25 –Aquí es– dijo Barasia al salir del ascensor; su ropa aún estaba mojada y no era nada cómodo para ella.<p>

Ethan la siguió con paso lento a través del pasillo hasta una puerta de metal –¿Ni siquiera hay una cerradura? Enomoto-san tiene razón, el ejército es demasiado tacaño–

Ambos entraron a una gran sala de color blanco. Ocupaba todo el piso en su totalidad y estaba completamente vacía salvo por una pequeña consola sobre un pedestal de metal que se encontraba en el centro. Ethan vio que Barasia temblaba ligeramente –Vaya, el cluster sí que hizo un gran trabajo en ti, incluso pareces estar algo afectada por la temperatura en este lugar– comento Ethan con una sonrisa.

Barasia hizo pucheros –Disculpa por ser tan patéticamente humana, pero este lugar no es ninguna playa tropical– Sin embargo ella estaba en lo cierto, ya que la temperatura de la sala era de por lo menos 20 grados cuando mucho.

Ethan se acercó a la consola. En realidad solo era una superficie plana con un agujero con forma de octágono en el centro –A juzgar por la temperatura, diría que lo que sea que haya aquí debe de ser algo que necesite mantenerse frio–

-Exactamente– respondió Barasia mientras se quitaba sus zapatos de color negro –Casi todo este edifico es una simple fachada para esconder la más grande biblioteca digital que los bobos humanos hayan creado– ella puso el dedo índice debajo de su labio inferior –Mmm… creo que ellos lo llamaban Alejandría–

-Un sistema de almacenamiento de datos como este, debe de contener toda la información acerca de la tecnología recuperada desde el primer ataque de los Zentraedi. Millones y millones de Decabytes. ¿Cómo fue que supiste que esto estaba aquí?– pregunto Ethan volviéndose hacia ella.

Barasia desvió la mirada –Aunque no lo creas fue por mera casualidad– respondió Barasia comenzando a quitarse sus largas medias de algodón sintético –hace una semana mi nave insignia detecto una transmisión satelital masiva. Triangule el curso de destino de la señal y llegue hasta aquí. Como esta cascara está recubierta con una gruesa capa de plomo no tenía forma de saber que había dentro, así que le pregunte a un oficial de alto rango– Barasia soltó una risilla –no te imaginas lo cooperativa que se vuelve una persona después de haberle cortado una o dos de sus extremidades con mi visión láser–

A Ethan no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo el hecho que Barasia confesara tan abiertamente que había interrogado y lo más seguro, asesinado a un oficial del mismo bando que él. Y de hecho esa era la realidad. No le importaba para nada -Ya veo– su atención se volvió a la extraña consola sin botones o teclas –es muy extraño, un lugar como tan importante este debería de estar custodiado para evitar que la información cayera en manos del enemigo pero, ni siquiera hay una tan sola cámara de seguridad en todo el lugar–

-Eso es algo innecesario Ethan– le dijo Barasia exprimiendo sus medias –la única forma de acceder a los datos es a través de esa consola además la información que el ejército envía aquí está en un código que… ¡que odio tener que admitir, es algo tan estúpidamente complejo que el decodificador de mi nave estuvo a punto de explotar cunado intento analizarlo!– Barasia apretó con más fuerza las medias exprimiendo hasta la última gota en ellas.

-Y supongo que aquí es donde entro yo ¿eh? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ayudaría a obtener tan valiosa información a una ginoide, que comanda a un implacable ejercito de máquinas vivientes cuyo propósito actual es arrasar con este planeta y a mí en el proceso ¿en verdad crees que lo haría?–

Barasia desvió la mirada hacia el techo de la sala –Bueno; antes de despacharlo, mi torturado informante me juro que la información que almacena Alejandría, es casi tan valiosa como la matriz que llevas dentro–

-Esa es una razón más para no ayudarte– murmuro Ethan.

Barasia agarro el dobladillo de su vestido con ambas manos -¿Aun cuando adentro estuviera la verdad acerca del proyecto Ixion? Y me refiero a la versión que tú no conoces– pregunto ella.

-Absolutamente-

-Que lastima- Barasia dio un profundo suspiro –pensé que podría interesarte- Barasia estaba a punto de quitarse su ropa cuando recordó que había un niño detrás de ella ¿podrías voltearte un momento, por favor?– le pidió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Adelante– la alentó Ethan.

-¡¿Cómo que adelante?- grito Barasia, cuyo rostro se puso aún más rojo -¡maldito niño pervertido!–

-No es lo que tú piensas; aunque este en modo orgánico, no sentiría ninguna clase de estímulo por verte tus bragas o sin ellas- le afirmo Ethan –a diferencia de ti y Bell no poseo la capacidad de sentir emociones. Aunque mi corazón aun continuara palpitando nunca sería capaz de sentir algo como el amor o el odio–

Barasia enmudeció, bajando lentamente su cabeza como una niña regañada que estaba a punto de llorar –Lo siento. Yo… No lo sabía– ¿un ser humano que no poseía emociones? Ni siquiera un zángano del cluster estaba desprovisto de un chip emocional básico, en cambio; Ethan poseía la pureza de un sintetoide cuyo razonamiento era como una carretera de un solo sentido, una del cual jamás podría desviarse. Barasia apretó los puños sintiendo un oleaje de ira en su interior. Crear una vida. Un ser tan extraordinario y único como Ethan para usarlo como simple herramienta para su provecho, sin siquiera darle el más preciado de los dones, el libre albedrio. Eso era la mayor de todas las injusticias que pudo cometer la humanidad "son de lo peor"- pensó Barasia.

Aunque Ethan no estaba equipado con poderes psíquicos, sabía con exactitud qué clase de pensamientos cruzaban por la pequeña mente artificial de Barasia. En ese momento; el niño que se describía a sí mismo como "el arma definitiva" se acercó a la niña de cabello azabache, y con suma delicadeza le acaricio la corona de su cabeza –Está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte triste o enfadada por eso. Después de todo… un arma no necesita algo como un alma–

Barasia levanto la vista; sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Ethan. A pesar de su color no había nada en aquellos orbes de avellana. Barasia sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho mientras contemplaba el frio y a la vez hipnótico vacío en aquellos ojos –Pero, tú eres más que eso– hablo con voz temblorosa.

Ethan sonrió nuevamente, extendiendo sus manos como si esperase a que Barasia pusiera algo en ellas.

Las mejillas de Barasia volvieron a tomar una tonalidad roja; ella se volteo dándole la espalda a Ethan –Sabes que te matare si intentas algo indebido ¿verdad?– dijo con una falso tono de molestia, intentando encubrir la vergüenza que sentía. Barasia se quitó su vestido y de mala gana lo puso en las manos de Ethan

-No te olvides de tus pantis– le recordó Ethan.

El pequeño cuerpo de Barasia se estremeció a la vez que su rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro -¡NO TIENES QUE RECORDARME ALGO TAN VERGONZOSO!–grito Barasia. Ella se giró una vez más y tomando el elástico de sus bragas blancas, comenzó a deslizarlas lentamente por sus piernas; una vez que se quitó la pequeña prenda íntima, la movió un poco hacia atrás con su pequeño pie ¡bien, más te vale que te des prisa, el frio me pone de muy mal humor!–

Ethan se inclinó para recoger la ropa del piso –Volveré cuando haya de lavarla– le informo antes de salir de la sala.

Barasia estaba a punto de lanzar otra amenaza cuando sintió que cubrió su cuerpo desnudo –¿Eh?– ella no podía creerlo. Ethan se había quitado su camisa manga larga ya seca gracias a su campo de energía, para abrigarla. Y antes de darle la oportunidad de preguntar ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Ethan se apresuró a decir –Supuse que así estarías más cómoda–

-G-Gracias- Barasia desvió la mirada para ocultar su rubor –no tenías por qué hacerlo–

* * *

><p>Diez minutos más tarde, Ethan regreso trayendo una parte de la ropa que se llevó.<p>

-¿Huh?– Barasia estaba confundida ¿en dónde está el resto?– pregunto al tomar sus bragas de las manos de Ethan.

Ethan se froto hacia arriba y abajo el dedo índice sobre sobre su mejilla –Veras…. La secadora del tercer piso estaba algo descompuesta, así que se me ocurrió que podría usar mi lanza llamas en su lugar; lo siento, creo que esa no fue una buena idea– Ethan se disculpó con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaba ese vestido?– ladro una muy irritada Barasia. Al diablo con la matriz. Ella quería hacerlo explotar o abrirle un enorme agujero la cabeza. O ambas quizás.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Bell también se molestó conmigo por la misma razón. Ese día hizo explotar todo mi guardarropa con su visión laser, y luego me dijo que yo era el más grande de todos los idiotas– dijo Ethan.

-¡Y ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DE ACUERDO CON ELLA!– rugió Barasia.

Ethan ignoro la rabieta, los insultos y amenazas que Barasia estaba profesando a gritos. Camino hasta la consola y paso su dedo por agujero en forma de octágono. Supuso que eso era la cerradura para algún tipo de llave que abría el acceso a Alejandría –Quien haya construido esta biblioteca, debió ser más inteligente que las personas que me crearon- murmuro Ethan.

Barasia tomo una profunda y falsa respiración -¿Crees que puedas abrirla?– pregunto intentando disimular su interés en el asunto.

-No lo sé. Además no es algo que haya decidido intentar–

-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!– le exigió Barasia. Su recién renovada paz acaba de esfumarse como si nunca hubiera regresado a ella –¡baje a este asqueroso planeta solo por eso y no pienso irme con las manos vacías!– Barasia estiro hacia el frente su brazo derecho y de este salieron dos cañones de plasma que apuntaban a la espalda de Ethan. Ese fue el peor de todos los errores que ella pudo haber cometido desde el día que fue reconstruida por el cluster.

Buuu

El niño de cabello castaño claro vio por encima de su hombro –¿Piensas que lograras hacerme lago con eso? no sé qué tengas acerca de mi pero… hasta tu muy limitado cerebro debería ser capaz de entenderlo- el cuerpo de Ethan comenzó a brillar en señal de que estaba entrando en modo arma –que puedo acabar contigo con tanta facilidad, que solo tendría que usar una pequeña fracción de mi poder–

Barasia apretó los diento. Su brazo derecho había empezado a temblar un poco. ¿Acaso era miedo? Si lo fuera no sería tan extraño. Ella mejor que nadie conocía de lo que Ethan era capaz; después de todo ella misma lo había experimentado. Y ese recuerdo acerca de la frialdad y fuerza del poseedor de la matriz se convirtió con un trauma con el que Barasia tuvo que vivir hasta esa noche. Aun y cuando los ingenieros del cluster server reemplazaron su cerebro por otro; ese primer encuentro entre ellos fue algo que ella no pudo borrar de su sofisticada red neuronal. Teniendo todas las de perder, Barasia sabía que debía encontrar otro camino distinto para alcanzar su objetivo -¿Qué te impide echar un pequeño vistazo? Nadie se daría cuenta si lo haces– argumento Barasia.

-Mis protocolos primarios– respondió Ethan –traicionar al EU va en contra del primero de ellos– un par de uniones metálicas salieron de su espalda rompiendo su camisa de tirantes, e inmediatamente después, tres pares de algo parecido a enormes cristales cortados como en forma de plumas, brotaron de dichas uniones. Primero un par, luego dos, y por ultimo un tercero. Esa no era una buena señal para Barasia.

-¿Protocolos primarios; traicionar?- repitió Barasia. Una idea cruzo a mil kilómetros por hora en su mente -¡puedes quitarte esa débil correa en el momento que quieras!–

Ethan no parecía querer escuchar los argumentos de aquella ginoide que aún le estaba apuntando, lista para dispararle si se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo –Traicionar al EU va en contra del primero de ellos– ratifico Ethan, cuya voz ahora parecía un doble y tétrico eco artificial, uno encima de otro igual.

Los vidriosos ojos de ébano de Barasia, reflejaron el brillo de la corriente eléctrica que ahora recorría aquellas alas de cristal -¡Mientes, eso no es cierto!– lo acuso Barasia cuyo Blaster se había elevado a su máxima potencia de fuego. Un disparo con su arma más poderosa no sería capaz de acabar con Ethan, pero ella albergaba la esperanza de que al menos eso le diera la oportunidad de un rápido escape.

Ethan no dijo nada esta vez. El arqueo la espalda y se aferró a la consola con ambas manos; su vientre se contraía de tal forma que parecía que su corazón había bajado ahí luego de crecer 10 veces su tamaño original. Lo que a continuación vino tampoco fue una escena apta para cualquiera que tuviese un estómago débil. Una gran protuberancia comenzó a crecer en su espalda, un poco después se escuchó un grotesco sonido de carne y piel siendo desgarradas, a la vez que un espeso líquido de color negro salpico el piso detrás de Ethan, cuyas piernas se doblaron al punto de casi caerse a causa del inmenso oleaje de dolor que sentía. Lo que había surgido de su espalda, era una artefacto semejante a un reflector de los que se usaban con frecuencia en los escenarios de teatro o televisión; solo que este artefacto tenía cuatro puntas en la superficie, y en el centro habían varios cables negros conectados a la base, debajo de la aun sangrante carne de Ethan Green.

Aunque Barasia era una ginoide. Un súper-avanzado androide hecho de metal y cables recubiertos en una piel de látex, eso no la exonero de sentir un fuerte impulso de vomitar, por haber visto lo de hace unos instantes. Sin embargo, la nauseas eran la menor de sus actuales preocupaciones -Un momento– Barasia deseo nunca haber sido construida –Oh maldición– dijo al darse cuenta de algo. Lo que había brotado de la espalda de Ethan era un arma; un generador de pulso electromagnético para ser exacto. Uno que teniendo a la matriz como su fuente de poder, no solo sería capaz de freír cualquier tipo de circuito en 3,000 kilómetros a la redonda. También los haría explotar como si fueran fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio. El sonido de millones de voltios se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que la electricidad de los cristales comenzó a condensarse en las cuatro puntas, y de ahí paso al centro del cañón grotescamente incrustado en el cuerpo de ese niño.

En vista de que no tenía posibilidad alguna de razonar con Ethan. Barasia dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro -¡Esta bien, admito que estoy perdida! Ella cerró sus ojos por un instante antes de abrirlos de golpe -¡pero ni creas que pienso la única que caiga aquí, tu vendrás conmigo al infierno, Ethan!– declaro Barasia, redirigiendo toda la potencia de su núcleo de plutonio hacia sus cañones Blaster. Ya no le importaba perder la invaluable información de la Alejandría, o destruir la tan codiciada matriz, ni a si misma -¡veamos que hará la tierra cuando ya no estés aquí!–

Chooom

La fuerza del disparo lanzó hacia tras a Barasia; ella pensó que su brazo explotaría en el momento en que disparase, pero eso no ocurrió. Su disparo fue certero, aunque igualmente inútil. Casi por auto reflejo, Ethan levanto su escudo de energía que bloqueo sin mayores problemas el ataque del Blaster. Barasia cayó sobre su espalda, por suerte el piso no era de metal o concreto pero, eso no importaba ahora. La honda de electricidad condensada y reconfigurada, comenzó a formar una pequeña burbuja en el centro del cañón, su tamaño continuo aumentando hasta que alcanzo los cinco metros de alto. Un segundo después que esta alcanzara su punto crítico, se produjo un fuerte destello blanco azulado.

Todo había terminado ya. Había acabado para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este cap. La verdad es que no0 sabia si extenderlo un poco más o dejarlo hasta aqui, y luego y mucho`pensarlo me decidi por lo ultimo para darle un poquitinb de suspenso a esto.**

**Gomen Dickory, pero las chicas no van a salvar el dia como siempre lo hacen, todo lo contrario, a partir del proximo capitulo las cosas van a ver aun más negras para ellas. Como dije anteriormente este no va a ser una historia de azucar flores y muchos colores, sino una de lagrimas, sangre, tragedias y mucho Sci Fi. **

**Por cierto, ¿Que les pareceria más escenas ecchi en adelante? o tal vez un romance yuri-lolicom.**

**Dejare que ustedes tomen esa desicion ya que es gracias a ustedes los lectores, que este fic sigue adelante. Por ahora desviare un poco mi pluma para trabajar en la continuacion de Digital wars, pero no se preocupen, voy a hacerlo tan rapido como me sea humanamente posible XD**

**Adios y gracias por leer **


End file.
